A causa del corazón
by Luka Cifer
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Orihime vio a Ulquiorra morir en Hueco Mundo. Por el corazón que ella le otorgó, él ha vuelto. Ahora, ambos tienen que lidiar con nuevos sentimientos, a la vez que con viejos enemigos. Mi primer Fic. Pasen y Lean!
1. Preludio

**Hi there!**

**Bueno, tengo tiempo siendo lectora en ésta grandiosa página, y desde hace un buen rato tengo este proyecto en mente y por fin me he decidido a publicarlo (Yay!). El Ulquihime es una de mis parejas favoritas de manga, así que decidí hacer mi primer fic sobre ellos. ****Pero pondré los comentarios al final. Por ahora los dejo leer.**

**Una aclaración: éste fic está basado en una línea temporal que va cerca de 4 años después de lo sucedido en el arco de el agente perdido, así que la guerra Quincy en éste fic no vale XD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes que uso en ésta historia.**

**Capítulo 1: Preludio**

—_¿Me tienes miedo, mujer?_

_La pregunta apenas y fue audible entre el susurro de las cenizas en las que se estaba convirtiendo el cuerpo del cuarto Espada. La pelea con Ichigo había sido abrumadora. Orihime apenas y podía digerir lo que había pasado un rato antes. Las imágenes de las últimas horas pasaban rápidamente frente a ella, como una vieja película que se corría sin orden alguno. El amor de su vida y su secuestrador en una batalla dentro de Las Noches… un hollow con un cráneo como máscara y con una melena anaranjada y larga lanzando ataques devastadores, haciendo que la eterna noche de Hueco Mundo se iluminara con rojo sangre… Un escudo roto, frente a él un ángel caído intentando apartarla de un cadáver con un agujero en su pecho… desesperación… pánico… dolor… una batalla en la que no quería que nadie muriera, sin importar el bien o el mal… Y después unos ojos brillantes, reptiles, indiferentes, apuntando a su pecho y dándole la esperanza de acabar con ese horrible y doloroso estado que se hacía llamar vida, haciéndole esa misma pregunta. Miedo… lo tenía por sus seres amados, lo tenía por él, que cruelmente le había enseñado el lado oscuro del universo…_

—_No te tengo miedo —…pero no lo tenía por el destino de ella misma. No tenía nada que ofrecer a nadie. Había sido usada por su nimio poder, como una simple trampa. Y moriría así, inútil. Como una persona que había tenido mucho y no había dado nada a cambio. Un hermano maravilloso, unos amigos simplemente geniales, alguien a quien amar y muchos que la amaran. Tener miedo era con lo peor con lo que podía corresponderle a tanta gente. Y tenerle miedo a él, era simplemente estúpido, ahora lo era, después de haber pasado tanto._

_Ambos sabían la respuesta, pero era necesario preguntarlo, para encontrar un consuelo en un mundo lleno de oscuridad. Quiso reírse de sí misma ante semejante ironía. Era su enemigo, y aún así sentía que había una especie de conexión entre ellos, una comprensión que no había encontrado a ese nivel con otra persona._

_Sentía que debía llorar por él. Y a pesar de lo que había entre ellos, fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba encontrar el por qué. Él no le mostró el mínimo signo de simpatía, ni siquiera de amabilidad, salvo cuando le dijo que el vestido que traía puesto —ahora hecho trizas— le quedaba bien. Sólo había estado ahí manteniéndola viva como si fuera una mascota. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que llorar por él?_

—_Ya veo._

_Vio esos ojos que, antes amarillos, ahora volvían a ser verdes. Se perdió una última vez en ellos, y su corazón se encogió al ver que, en ese momento, reflejaban el primer y último sentimiento del arrancar: melancolía. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la culpa comenzó a aplastarla, ya que sentía que era por su causa el que él sufriera de esa manera._

_Pero ahora él_ _era quien estaba extendiendo su mano hacia ella, a pesar de que ya lo había alcanzando en el fondo del vacío. Y ella le estaba correspondiendo, con una implacable y desesperada necesidad de salvarlo ¿Por qué? _

_Una vez se quedó dormido en su habitación. Recordaba bien ese momento. Le había rechazado esa muestra de amabilidad al llamarlo "Ulquiorra-kun". _

_Ah, también la había torturado mentalmente en muchas ocasiones. Recordaba cómo había llorado durante horas y también cómo le suplicaba que parara mientras temblaba como un niño asustado. Eso las primeras veces. _

_Las veces siguientes ya no fueron iguales. Primero lo ignoró, pero eso ocasionaba que él se ausentara por días y eso la desesperaba porque él era el último pedacito de cordura que podía encontrar en ese mundo tan extraño. Luego intentó contestarle. Sabía que no le ganaría con la lógica, por lo que siempre usaba ese toque de irreverencia que lo terminaba sorprendiendo. Esos fueron los mejores tiempos. La última vez que hablaron dentro de esa habitación lo había abofeteado, llevándolo todo a ese momento, a esa horrible conclusión._

_¿Sería por todo eso?_

_Mientras la distancia entre sus manos se acortaba cada vez más, su mente se iba aclarando poco a poco: era cierto que la había forzado a ir a ese lugar a costa de la vida de sus amigos, que jamás habían forjado una relación que pasara de la enemistad, que diario tenían una lucha psicológica y que la había hecho sufrir más que cualquier otra persona en toda su vida; pero si de algo estaba segura, es que se había hecho fuerte, aunque fuera a regañadientes. Ya no sería la adolescente débil que miraría las espaldas de sus amigos frente a ella, tendría la capacidad de elevar su poder porque el temor ya no obstruiría su camino. Fue gracias a que vio en él sus miedos que supo cómo enfrentarlos. Todo gracias a _él_._

_Y tal vez esa era la razón por la que quería salvarlo. Porque antes había llegado a la conclusión de que era un ser pensante y sin sentimientos. Sin embargo en ese momento le estaba demostrando que, disuelto en esa máscara de Hollow y en esa melancólica mirada, estaba expuesto su corazón, el mismo que se estaba aferrando a ella porque quería recordar algo que en algún momento tuvo sentido. Y ella le daría el suyo sin condición alguna, porque le había mostrado el camino hacia la luz en ese mundo de oscuridad. Sólo un poco más…_

…_Kurosaki la estaba viendo desde algún lejano lugar, e Ishida estaba desangrándose, tal vez al borde de la muerte. No podía importarle menos. Pronto estaría de nuevo en aquel mundo en el que sólo existían Ulquiorra y ella, donde no había nada más allá de aquella blanca habitación. _

_Pero ya no se podía. Su mano sólo acarició cenizas. Esos ojos esmeraldas dejaron de verla. _

_No podía irse a aquel mundo sola; no sin él, que le enseñó a soportar la carga que ella misma había decidido llevar. _

_¿Por qué se dio cuenta de todo lo que le debía hasta ese momento? ¿Por qué dejó que se fuera? _

_Debió haber luchado para tomar su mano, juntar cada una de las cenizas en las que se deshizo y traerlo de vuelta con el poco poder que tenía entonces…_

_Pero no lo hizo._

* * *

El incesante sonido del despertador hizo que su sueño —o más bien su pesadilla—, llegara a su fin. El hecho de que se despertara en ese lugar tan común, a diferencia de en el que estaba en los recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo, parecía fuera de lugar.

Y así Orihime Inoue, de 21 años, despertó a la vida prácticamente ordinaria que tenía. Estudiaba medicina en la universidad de Karakura junto a Kurosaki e Ishida, tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, entrenaba con Tatsuki, visitaba a Urahara, salía con sus amigos… todo iba de una manera tranquila, a comparación de lo que todos, incluida ella misma, habían sido ante lo ocurrido años antes. Pero tampoco es como que ella hubiera cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo un poco torpe y aún le gustaba comer de vez en cuando comida con sabores extrañamente mezclados. Su estatura había aumentado unos cuántos centímetros, su cabello era más largo y su busto había crecido también.

Casi todo estaba dentro del rango de lo _normal_, a excepción de que de vez en cuando veía a Kurosaki vestido de _Shinigami_ y a Ishida de _Quincy_ yendo de aquí para allá exterminando _Hollows_ gigantes y menos grandes que recientemente habían tenido la amabilidad de aparecer por decenas en las últimas semanas; incluso ella misma se había saltado unas cuantas clases y turnos para ir a combatirlos.

Excluyendo eso, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Desde que aquella vez en que un grupo de personas con poderes parecidos a los suyos y que se hacían llamar _Fullbringers_ salieron de por ahí a causar unos cuantos problemas, ya no había vuelto a ver a Rukia, a Rangiku, o a ningún otro shinigami de las sociedad de almas. Pero teniendo en cuenta que todos eran tenientes o capitanes era obvio que no podrían venir a menos de que volviera a ocurrir algo tan grande como aquello, y la situación actual aún no ameritaba eso. Los extrañaba muchísimo, pero si para verlos tenía que pasar algo tan malo, lo mejor sería no desearlo tanto.

Aunque también algo había comenzado a atormentarla: últimamente, había tenido pesadillas cada noche, en las que veía como una y otra vez se repetía el momento en que había visto y dejado morir a Ulquiorra, ese _Arrancar_ que la había secuestrado hace casi 6 años.

Ahí, envuelta entre las sábanas, y sin la energía como para apagar su molesto reloj, recordó como fue al poco tiempo después de que regresaron de Hueco Mundo. Se sentía culpable, y por ello había vuelto más seria y sus amigos se habían preocupado mucho por ella. "_No es nada"_ les había dicho, _"Sólo son los estragos de la guerra. Pronto se pasará"_… Y así había sido. Había olvidado por la fuerza esos sentimientos en algún rincón de su cerebro junto con la esperanza de que algún día, de alguna manera, volviera a verlo (una esperanza vana, al fin y al cabo), porque sabía que tarde o temprano todo eso acabaría con ella.

Despertó de su ensoñación y se encontró de nuevo entre un mundo tan normal e indiferente de lo que tenía en su cabeza. Se levantó ante la perspectiva de un día más en el cuál era necesario sobrevivir, pero una leve opresión en el pecho la hizo preocuparse. Esos sentimientos amenazaban con devorarla otra vez, y no sabía si esta vez volvería a vencerlos tan fácilmente.

* * *

Orihime estuvo el día completo al pendiente de ese molesto sentimiento. Durante las clases se distrajo completamente, mirando desde su lugar en la ventana la cuidad de Karakura. Ignoró por completo la abertura que se hizo en el cielo, a la decena de criaturas que caían de ella, a las excusas para ir al baño y a la enfermería, a sus amigos —que fueron incapaces de decirle una palabra, ya que tanto como el pelinaranja como el chico de lentes eran muy malos para consolar o hablar de sentimientos— vestidos de ropas extravagantes. Ignoró las llamadas de Tatsuki, las tímidas insinuaciones de sus compañeros de trabajo, las almas sin rumbo que flotaban alrededor de ella.

Al acabar el día, mientras veía la gente exhausta que se apretujaba en el tren y recorría las calles de los suburbios, lo único que deseaba era ver que todas esas cosas "paranormales" se desaparecieran. Por un momento se maldijo de tener los poderes que poseía. De no haber sido por ellos, no vería monstruos sin corazón, almas en pena, ni personas encargadas de ambos. No se hubiera tenido que involucrar con Kuchiki ni ir a la Sociedad de Almas. No tendría que haber ido a Hueco Mundo, porque no tendría amigos shinigamis que proteger, ni formar parte del sucio plan de Aizen. Y sobre todo, no habría conocido a Ulquiorra, no se sentiría culpable por haberlo visto morir frente a sus ojos sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos un momento y se detuvo. También se maldijo a sí misma por ser como era. De haber sido egoísta, de haberse preocupado sólo por los asuntos que le convenían, no habría tenido por que sufrir tanto. Habría continuado su vida, como una simple humana, cargando sólo con la culpa de no despedirse de su hermano el día que murió, hasta el día que le tocara conocer la Sociedad de Almas de la manera normal. Sin Rangiku, sin Rukia, sin el Seireitei ni sus problemas internos. _Pero no._ Era la que siempre tenía que preocuparse por todos, menos por ella misma. La que curaba a todos, la que animaba a todos, la que se dejaba pisotear con tal de que todos estuvieran felices a su alrededor, oculta tras una máscara de falsa felicidad.

Volvió al atardecer al edificio en donde se encontraba su departamento y se quedó parada frente a él. Ya no era el mismo en el que había vivido cuatro años antes, pues decidió mudarse después del ataque de los fullbringers, en uno de los intentos para deshacerse de los sentimientos que ahora resurgían dentro de ella.

Miró ensimismada los últimos rayos del sol que se reflejaban en los cristales. Una vez que se hubo ocultado el sol por completo, se concentró realmente en su hogar y se exaltó al notar que un reiatsu conocido, pero a la vez extraño, se encontraba dentro de él. Corrió escaleras arriba, saludando apenas al hombre de la entrada y sacó las llaves de su puerta para forcejear con ella antes de abrirla.

Entró cautelosamente, intentando reconocer ese reiatsu. En medio de la oscuridad se escuchaba una respiración nerviosa que dejaba ver que su dueño estaba alerta, al haber sido descubierto. Esperó un poco más, pero luego supo que no sería atacada, dada su posición —es decir, con una pared interpuesta entre el sujeto y ella—. Se quitó los zapatos y caminó lentamente por el pasillo, mirando siempre en dirección a la sala, que era donde se escuchaban las respiraciones. El individuo que se encontraba ahí tampoco se movió cuando la vio, por lo que la hizo sospechar más de él. Sin encender las luces, con mucho cuidado entró a la cocina, tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano —un sartén un tanto pesado— para al menos hacer un poco de tiempo creando una distracción, y se volteó con precaución. Se percató de que en la sala la silueta parecía distraída al observarla con demasiada atención y, sin dudarlo, arrojó el instrumento de cocina con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Santen kesshun! —Conjuró su escudo, atenta a ver si los resultados de su "plan". Lo siguiente que escuchó, fue el grito de dolor de quien se encontrara ahí, seguido del estruendo que causó el sartén al estrellarse contra el piso.

— ¡Demonios, mujer! Yo que pensé que me habías reconocido…

_Esa voz_… Orihime se acercó tan rápido como pudo a algún interruptor, mientras la otra persona murmuraba algo como _"No debí haber dejado el lugar a oscuras…". _Cuando encendió la luz del pasillo vio quién era al que le había acertado tan buen golpe, sintióque el alma se le iba a los pies y que la sangre dejaba de circular por su cuerpo, mientras se le empañaban los ojos de tantas emociones que se arremolinaron en el pecho simultáneamente.

Inmediatamente deshizo el escudo para ver claramente a la única persona que no esperaba encontrar en su casa, una que creía haber visto deshacerse en cenizas un par de años atrás, una que ahora la miraba con los mismos ojos con los que había soñado incontables veces.

—No puede ser…

Frente a ella, Ulquiorra Cifer la miraba con una expresión adolorida mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

**Aquí está el final del primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**La verdad he estado muy nerviosa, le di muchas vueltas para publicar. No sé, siendo el primero supongo que es normal, no? ****Y bueno, como soy nueva publicando estoy toda hecha un lío sobre cómo manejar mis historias ... ojalá le agarre la onda pronto.**

**Quiero agradecerle muchísimo a _kiharu_ (o como se llame aquí en FF XD) por corregirme. Sin tí no me hubiera animado nunca :3 ****. Y también quiero agradecerles de antemano por leer una de éstas extensiones de mi imaginación.**

**Espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Acabo de volver a la prepa y no sé cuánto tiempo me tome actualizar, pero espero no tardarme más de una semana.**

**¿Review? Acepto de todo, comentarios, sugerencias, correcciones, lo que se les ocurra.**

**Saludos nuevamente y hasta otra :D**


	2. Cicatrices I

**Saludos~**

**En estos poco días que llevo a la prepa ya estoy inundada hasta el cuello de tarea D:, pero lo bueno que tuve este hueco para poder subir este nuevo cap :D**

**Wooooahhh, que les puedo decir? En verdad estoy emocionadísima!**

**Durante la semana, en la que empecé a recibir las notificaciones de reviews, no dejé de dar saltos de alegría (si tan sólo me hubieran visto, no cabía en mí de la emoción)... Son 10 reviews, pero yo los siento como si fueran mil! Quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron, y mil gracias más a los que me siguen o me pusieron en favoritos, que haya sido aceptada así en verdad me alegra :D**

**Contesté los comentarios uno por uno. Sí las pudieron ver? Sigo sin entender muy bien la página, con eso de que nadamás venía aquí a leer XD **

**Y bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo más. Espero y lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Cicatrices**

Unos ojos esmeralda que ya antes había visto, ahora la observaban con un brillo que no habían tenido jamás. El pelo largo y alborotado de azabache era un poco más largo, y en su cabeza ya no había rastro de alguna máscara de hollow. Su piel ya no tenía ese color enfermizo, aunque seguía con un tono pálido no muy común. Sus mejillas ya no tenían esas marcas que asemejaban lágrimas. Fijó la vista en su pecho, esperando ver a través de él, y le impresionó muchísimo darse cuenta de que en él ya no había ningún agujero, y que en su lugar seguramente estaba latiendo un corazón.

Aunque bastante diferente, ese hombre era el Ulquiorra que había conocido casi seis años atrás.

Pero Orihime aún no podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Muchas habían sido las veces que ella se engañó creyendo que él salía de la nada para volver a estar a su lado. También habían sido muchas las ocasiones en las que se pasó por horas, encerrada en su habitación, hablando con la nada el tipo de conversaciones que solía tener, al pendiente de que una voz grave y fría le contestara. Pero nunca lo había imaginado tan real, tan… humano.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo se quedó mirándolo. Él le sostenía la mirada, con una expresión dolida pero calmada, a la espera de que ella fuera la que reaccionara primero. Insegura, se acercó lentamente, preguntándose si desaparecería cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Eso no pasó. Cuando hubo llegado a la sala, que era donde estaba él, extendió su mano, a lo que él correspondió haciendo lo mismo. Y cuando por fin se tocaron, terminando con lo que pasó justo antes de que él muriera en Hueco Mundo, supo que era real.

Después de eso, todo se hizo oscuridad.

* * *

El capitán de la décima división se encontraba realizando papeleo de rutina en su escritorio, con una notable expresión irritada al ver la torre de documentos que se encontraban a su alrededor. Toshiro Hitsugaya no había cambiado desde la guerra de invierno. Debido al lento paso del tiempo en la sociedad de almas, no había crecido casi nada, lo que le había valido muchas burlas de su teniente. No le importaba mucho, pero la frecuencia con la que lo molestaba siempre terminaba sacándolo de sus casillas. Matsumoto… Suspiró cansinamente y se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. El silencio en el que se encontraba en ese momento era sofocante. Los gritos y burlas de la rubia le hacían falta por más que no lo quisiera admitir. Aunque bueno… considerando el humor que ella traía por esos días, era casi lo mismo que estuviera como si no.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Hinamori —nombró a la teniente de la quinta división a modo de saludo.

—Hitsugaya… El capitán Hirako me manda para decirte que el traslado de Rangiku, Cifer y Kuchiki al mundo real ha sucedido sin complicaciones. —Toshiro volteó inconscientemente a ver el sillón delante de él, el mismo en el que Matsumoto solía dormir durante las horas de trabajo. Tampoco es como que se notara la diferencia a cuando estaba ahí, pues nunca hacía nada. —Y quisiera pedirte que me dejes quedarme aquí por un rato. Mi capitán no deja de ordenarme que le haga mandados.

—Vale, pero ayúdame con el papeleo de Matsumoto. Esa buena para nada se ha ido al mundo real sólo para dejar de trabajar.

— No digas eso Toshiro… Rangiku siempre se esfuerza a su manera. Estoy seguro de que si ella no estuviera por aquí serías más aburrido de lo que ya eres —Momo esquivó la mirada asesina del capitán sentándose en el sofá, de espaldas hacia él.

Toshiro suspiró de cansancio mientras dejaba el papeleo a un lado y miraba a su visita.

Eran vísperas del sexto aniversario del alboroto que causó Aizen Sousuke, cuando se fue a Hueco Mundo después de robar la Hogyoku. La verdad era que el ambiente en el Seireitei cuando se acercaban esos días, solían ser más fríos entre los comandantes y subcomandantes que entre el rukongai en general, pues ellos resultaron ser los más afectados. Matsumoto no era la excepción. Alrededor de esos tiempos, iba a perderse por ahí más de lo acostumbrado y frecuentemente se iba a embriagar a escondidas junto con Kira, además de que no sonreía mucho y dejaba de abrazarlo por atrás mientras lo ahogaba entre sus de por sí ya enormes pechos (aunque eso no era tan malo). Por ese rumbo iban las cosas en esos días.

Aunque en especial, la chica que ahora se encontraba frente a él, intentando huir de la explotación de su superior, era la que había resultado más afectada. Ella no se embriagaba o se perdía, pero acostumbraba ir de aquí para allá con un tono enfermizo en su cara; se le veía claramente deprimida y siempre estaba desconcentrada, incluso algunas veces la había visto con los ojos hinchados. Aunque ella decía que había superado todo eso, todo su ser demostraba lo contrario. Aizen había jugado con Hinamori de igual forma que los demás, pero la adoración que sintió (y tal vez sintiera aún, lo que le tenía preocupado) por él hizo que su traición resultara mucho más desastroso para su alma que cualquier otra herida corporal, que habían sido, en su caso, demasiadas.

¿Cuántas veces la vio en una cama de hospital por aquellos días? Recordó que él mismo la atravesó con su espada, y también recordó todas las veces que fallidamente intentó pedirle disculpas por eso, compensándolo con horas y horas de entrenamiento. Ella ya le había perdonado igual número de veces, pero el que la hubiera lastimado era algo que a duras penas había logrado superar. Ahora ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger su cuerpo. ¿Pero cómo hacerse fuerte para proteger su corazón?

Hinamori se percató de la seria mirada de su amigo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le sonrió mientras sentía un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas.

—Nada. — Respondió, apartando la mirada de la chica.

* * *

¿Orihime?

—No puede ser verdad… Es mi imaginación…

Hacía cerca de una hora que la chica se había desvanecido enfrente de Ulquiorra, debido a la repentina ola de sentimientos que se le vinieron encima. El chico la colocó en el sofá, pues creyó que se quedaría en esa condición durante al menos lo que quedaba de la noche, pero cuando la agitó suavemente tomándola de los hombros reaccionó enseguida. Aunque, al verlo de nuevo, comenzó a negar rápidamente y repitió una y otra vez las mismas frases durante todo ese momento hasta ahora.

—Orihime…

—Le he dado demasiadas vueltas y ahora tengo alucinaciones…

No sabía qué hacer. Orihime había caído en un completo estado de negación del que al parecer no saldría pronto. Paseó la vista alrededor intentando encontrar una solución, y vio en el piso el sartén que ella amablemente le había arrojado como recibimiento.

—Lo siento.

Con la esperanza de que su idea diera efecto, junto con un placentero sentimiento de venganza, azotó el instrumento de cocina contra la cabeza de la chica…

…Era increíble que Orihime tuviera la cabeza tan dura, ya que el sartén se dobló amoldando su contorno. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Se estaba preguntando donde estaría la fuente de agua más cercana, cuando se percató de que Orihime había tomado la cazuela de su mano, lo miraba fijamente, y luego lo volteaba a ver a él.

—Has… arruinado mi sartén…

—… — Esa era una buena reacción. Se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y volteó a ver al televisor apagado. —Lo siento.

—No… No importa —Se originó un silencio un tanto incómodo, en el que Orihime lo seguía observando.

Su cuerpo y sus sentidos ya habían caído en cuenta de que el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado no era ningún producto de su imaginación, la prueba estaba en el trozo de metal deforme que sostenía en sus manos. Sin embrago, su mente aún no podía procesarlo por completo, pues el recuerdo de él que ella guardaba celosamente en su memoria era de un ser inexpresivo y estoico que había muerto como algo más parecido a una sombra que a una persona. Verlo ahí, como un humano cualquiera, disculpándose por haberla golpeado con un objeto inusual era ciertamente desconcertante.

Sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas de nuevo, así que antes de que se desmayara otra vez, tenía que saberlo.

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

Ulquiorra la miró. La explicación sería _sencilla_, pero lo que vendría luego era totalmente incierto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí!**

**Este capítulo ha estado un poco corto, lo sé. Pero en el que sigue les soltaré más explicaciones, se los juro! Lo que quería hacer en éste principalmente era introducir a los shinigamis en la sociedad de almas, ya que en este otro barrio se desarrollará otra parte importante de la historia (chan chan chan)**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Recuerden que comentando animan a los autores a que escriban mejor. *Lanza indirectas***

**Bueno, me despido por hoy, y espero actualizar la próxima semana.**

**Saludos a todos y muchas gracias de nuevo por leer.**

**¡Byeeee!**


	3. Cicatrices II

**¿Qué hay? ¡Hoy es cumpleaños de Freddie Mercury (bueno, sería)! Es de mis cantantes favoritos. Cuando salió su imagen en la clausura de los juegos olímpicos se me puso la piel chinita...Me encanta Queen... Pero ya, al tema XD**

**Saludos a todo mundo. Aquí otro capítulo de este mi primer fic, el cual como dije en el cap pasado, es más largo que el anterior (Yay!)... La verdad era que no estaba muy segura de dejar la parte del sartonazo, me sonaba fuera de lugar.**** Esta historia, aunque si tiene sus toques de comedia (si es que me llegan a salir XD) está más orientada a los sentimientos de los personajes, p****ero al acordarme de la cabeza tan dura de Orihime pues... había que corroborar que después de 6 años seguía igual XD. ****Al menos hoy me puse un poquito mas seria. Sé que una Orihime deprimente como que desubica, pero es necesario, al menos, en esta parte introductoria. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que puse una escena así... Pero bueno.**

**Respecto a los reviews, en el capítulo pasado intenté responderlos directo. No tengo idea si lograron ver las contestaciones o no, así que me parece más cómodo y más... cálido, contestarlos al final del cap. Al menos a mí, me gusta mucho ver mi nombre al final de un cap con la contestación de un review de caps anteriores :) , ¿a ustedes no?**

**Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Una última cosa: para que se den una idea más clara de el flashback de Ulquiorra aquí al principio, les recomiendo que lean el one shot del Espada que sale en el tercer databook "Unmasked", de ahí saqué inspiración para escribir la primera parte de este capítulo.**

**Ya sin más preámbulos les dejo paso para que lean. Espero y lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cicatrices II**

Vacío.

_Desde que despertó en medio del desierto de Hueco Mundo, entre las bestias sin raciocinio, era lo único que sintió. No había sentido en ningún lado, ni en él. Sentía que su destino, si era que había alguno, sólo era caminar entre la blanca arena, saciando su hambre; aunque, si algún día lo lograba, sabía que no lo llenaría en absoluto._

_Cuando llegó ante aquel brillante lugar, en el que notó que esa nada infinita lo rodeaba, no pudo evitar hacerse un adicto. El sinsentido que era su existir se nubló entre esa dicha que vino de ningún lado. Pero así como esa luz apareció repentinamente, de igual forma desapareció. Así que, con el tiempo, ese efímero momento de lo que pudo nombrar como "felicidad" se disolvió en el tiempo como la sangre en la arena, dejándolo más vacío que antes._

_Luego de convertirse en el siervo más "fiel" de Aizen, después de obtener tanto poder, todo era lo mismo. Destrucción sin sentido. Masacrar a los iguales por meras cuestiones de placer y bestialidad. Detrás de su impertérrita faz, sólo se encontraba su razón absoluta._

_Y luego le dieron la misión de cuidar de esa mujer. _

_A pesar de que el vacío y la desesperación seguía cubriéndolo todo, la llegada de esa chica le dio un giro de 180 grados a su existir. No era muy diferente a cualquier humano. Pero cada día decía o hacía algo nuevo que lo sacaba de sus casillas en su interior. No sucumbió a sus juegos mentales, la enfrentó y le respondió incluso. Su testarudez, la fuerza que crecía aceleradamente dentro de ella, hizo que poco a poco su mente comenzara a girar a su alrededor. Y eso le parecía patético. Él, la encarnación de la razón y la crueldad, a sus pies._

_Sin embargo, el sentimiento de desprecio hacia sí mismo pronto se vio superado, pues dentro del frágil cuerpo de la mujer encontró algo muy similar a "eso" que hacía tiempo perdió en el desierto, algo que se había forzado a olvidar por el riesgo de que cayera tan bajo debido a las ansias de volverlo a tener. Así que cuidadosamente se enganchó para hacer de ella una droga para él. Le pertenecía. Era suya, y estaría en torno a ella para siempre, y así poder embriagarse con su alma._

_Pero luego los amigos de la humana llegaron para rescatarla. No podía dejar que se fuera. No __**debía**_ _dejar que se fuera. No ahora que estaba tan cerca de comprender lo único que había cautivado a sus ojos y evitado su razón. Deseó regresar el tiempo a aquellos momentos en el que la habitación era de ellos, en el que su mente le pertenecía sólo a él. Pero no podía negar que la fuerza de los "sentimientos" que todos ellos poseían era demasiada. Al final, terminó sucumbiendo ante aquello que no podía ver, y que, lentamente, se materializaba mientras él se deshacía en cenizas frente a ella._

_La felicidad, la tristeza, el odio y el amor… Todo eso y más era lo que esa simple humana le estaba ofreciendo al corresponderle ese último gesto de aferro a la existencia… A pesar de haber dejado al filo de la muerte a la persona que amaba, ella lo perdonó y le dio un corazón. Y con eso había sido suficiente para salvarlo._

El vacío había desaparecido_._

…

—Desperté en medio del Rukongai junto a una gran cantidad de personas que no tenían ni idea de qué hacían allí— Orihime, después de preguntarle la razón de su presencia, había contradicho a sus propios impulsos y se había desaparecido por el pasillo hacia una de las puertas que se encontraban al final. A escuchar por el sonido de agua cayendo, Ulquiorra supuso que estaba tomando una ducha. Aprovechó el momento para dar una vuelta alrededor de la cocina en busca de un poco de hielo, mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos y se preparaba para lo que podría venir a continuación. Media hora más tarde, la pelirroja salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y vestida con unos pantalones gastados y una sudadera. Él estaba sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y se frotaba la cabeza con la bolsa que encontró en el congelador. No los abrió hasta que sintió cómo el sillón se hundía a su lado como muestra de que Orihime se había sentado. Al percatarse de que ella no decía nada, Ulquiorra comenzó a hablar con cautela. Después de verla reaccionar antes, ya no le parecía que fuera muy normal lo que luego fuera a suceder. Ella lo escuchaba con atención, y al perecer, se había tranquilizado, por lo que Ulquiorra continuó lentamente.

—Al parecer, las almas de todos los que devoré para convertirme en Vasto Lord habían sido purificadas. Aunque yo, a diferencia de todos, conservé la apariencia que tenía siendo un arrancar, además de los recuerdos y el reiatsu; incluso tenía mi zampakuto…

La mirada de Orihime era indescifrable. Se encontraba perdida en el televisor frente a ellos. Ulquiorra supuso que estaba tanteando terreno un poco más seguro, pero aún así siguió hablando con cautela. Se retiró la bolsa de hielo y la colocó en la mesita de centro antes de continuar hablando.

—Decidí ir a Seireitei para ver si podía contactar con alguien que me dijera cómo es que terminé allí. Aunque ya tenía una idea, lo hacía para irme. Los que vivían por ahí me acogieron unos días, pero que un montón de ryokas aparezcan al mismo tiempo no es muy común, por lo que había gente que estaba muy alterada. Así que me matriculé a esa especie de escuela, y luego me uní al Go-

—Espera un poco— la voz de Orihime no reflejaba nada. Era distante.

Ulquiorra cerró la boca. Cayó en cuenta de que había dado demasiada información inútil.

—Es decir… Después de que moriste en —la voz de Orihime tembló un poco al pronunciar esa palabra, pero siguió con voz firme— Hueco Mundo, reapareciste en la sociedad de almas como un shinigami— su voz era apenas un susurro, como si solo hablara para sí misma.

— Sí.

— ¿Inmediatamente?

— Podría decirse que sí —se sentía como si se estuviera confesando para un juicio en el que se determinaría si le daban la pena capital o no. Sus sentimientos no habían sido equivocados, pues, repentinamente, ella lo volteó a verlo con una mirada acusadora.

— _¿Entonces por qué no viniste antes?_

— Yo…

Orihime apenas y podía contener el llanto mientras realizaba la pregunta que en la última hora había empezado a consumirla, como si fuera un veneno. Se sentía extrañamente _traicionada, _pues en su interior pensaba que si habían pasado tantas horas mirándose el uno al otro en una eterna lucha psicológica para separarse "por siempre" en medio de una emotiva escena, al menos podría haber vuelto para decir "lo siento" o "estoy aquí, no es necesario de que te culpes por mi muerte". Sintió cómo las lágrimas se le acumularon en una mezcla de tristeza e ira. Se las limpió rápidamente con la manga de la sudadera. No podía mostrarse débil de nuevo.

Interrumpió a Ulquiorra en un impulso involuntario. Intentó contenerse, pero las palabras que le salían de la boca, que no hacían más que revelar lo que tenía en su mente, no eran tan fáciles de esconder.

—Ulquiorra, ¡te vi morir en Hueco Mundo por mi debilidad! ¡Por no poder defender a mis amigos, tú eres el que acabó muerto! ¡Tú, el que me hizo menos daño! ¡Y ahora estás aquí como si nada! ¡¿En verdad no pudiste dar ni una señal en 6 años?! —En ese punto su voz se había quebrado y las lágrimas salían con libertad de sus mejillas. Luego, su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Y es que... No tienes idea de cuánto te... _te extrañé._

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos sorprendido, y luego su mirada se ensombreció. No creía que ella se sintiera de esa manera, aún después de haber sido su enemigo. Luego de despertar, o renacer, o lo que sea que le había pasado, había llegado a la conclusión de que ella lo había salvado por un accidente, debido a mera compasión, a mera lástima. Eso, a juzgar la forma en que ella miraba a sus amigos y a cómo lo habían visto todos antes de morir. Supuso que se había olvidado de él en cuanto pasara eso. Se había forzado a creerlo, porque era lo más lógico; cómo era lógico que él siguiera su nueva existencia con sólo un agradecimiento hacia ella y nada más. Y sin embargo, él la había ido a buscar a ella, y ella era la que se sentía mal.

Todo lo que había supuesto era erróneo. Eso le resultaba extraño, incómodo... Y horrible. Porque no sólo su razón había fallado, sino que también los sentimientos de Orihime (y los suyos al parecer) estaban resultado involucrados.

Orihime, por su parte, se restregó los ojos con furia. No debía llorar. No frente al que la puso a prueba durante tanto tiempo en aquel lugar que ahora parecía tan ajeno a la situación.

_Maldición_, pensó. Por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, ahora estaba diciendo demasiadas tonterías, _se supone que eres adulta_ se reprochaba a sí misma.

Se levantó del sillón y caminó a lo ancho del pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, para poner el sartén inservible en el fregadero. Ulquiorra la siguió.

Él se sentía _culpable_ por causa suya. No podía comprenderlo ¿tanto la había hecho sufrir? Se acercó hasta llegar detrás de ella. Lo lamentaba y quería compensarle ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Decirlo primero parecía buena idea.

Orihime le daba la espalda, así que suavemente colocó su mano en uno de sus hombros. Fue ahí cuando sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Pero Ulquiorra no encontró palabras para decir, así que se quedó viendo directamente a Orihime con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos esmeraldas intentaron reflejar lo que su boca no podía en esa mirada marrón que aún seguía nublada por las lágrimas.

Y es que todo era demasiado confuso, y demasiado nuevo.

* * *

Hitsugaya en verdad se preguntaba cómo era posible que ese sofá surtiera los mismos efectos en todas las personas que se acomodaban en él. Tan solo hace una hora, estaba conversando con Hinamori, y sin embargo ahora se encontraba completamente dormida. Dejó el papeleo de Matsumoto que le quedaba por arreglar y salió de la oficina dejando a Hinamori donde estaba.

Caminaba a través del Gotei 13 mientras oscurecía y uno a uno los faroles se iban encendiendo, cuando sintió una presencia que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba él.

—Toshiro, es una novedad verte fuera de la oficina. ¿A dónde vas?

El peligris se volteó para encontrarse con Shinji Hirako, el capitán de la quinta división. Ese tipo siempre le había parecido extraño, desde el momento en el que apareció para pelear contra Aizen en la batalla de invierno. Era perezoso y extravagante, y a diferencia de lo que pasaba con él y Matsumoto, era Hinamori la que terminaba haciendo todo el trabajo de su capitán. No le desagradaba, pero a veces la forma en que lo trataba le parecía molesta.

—Es capitán Hitsugaya, y a dónde vaya yo no es algo que te deba de interesar.

Hirako se agachó a su altura, hizo una mueca y miró a Toshiro con burla, a lo que él le correspondió devolviéndole una mirada asesina.

—Ya, ya. No te enojes que tampoco es para tanto— vio que Toshiro seguía viéndolo igual o peor, pero lo ignoró y siguió hablando—. Aún así es una suerte encontrarte aquí. ¿Sabes dónde está mi teniente?

— ¿Y por qué habría de saberlo?

— Bueno, sé que los dos sois muy amigos...— le respondió en un tono muy insinuante.

Hitsugaya sintió un molesto calor en las orejas y en la coronilla. Además de eso no mostró alterarse más. Pero estaba llegando a los límites de su paciencia, así que le dio la espalda a Hirako antes de que se sobrepasara, pues se dio cuenta de que había llevado su mano derecha al mango de su zampakutoh. Comenzó a alejarse de él.

—Oye, no te vayas —Shinji había adoptado un tono más serio al decir la última frase, lo que hizo que Toshiro se detuviera. —No sólo quiero saber de ti la ubicación de Momo, sino que quiero que también me respondas una pregunta de la que sólo tú, aparte de ella, conoce la respuesta completa.

— ¿Cuál es?

Hirako volvió a enderezarse antes de responder. Titubeó un poco, como si no supiera cómo formular su pregunta. Luego de unos momentos, dijo en voz baja—: Quiero saber por qué se pone así de extraña en estos días... Quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió entre Aizen y ella.

Toshiro se quedó paralizado ante la suspicacia de su interlocutor, pues había dado en el clavo para encontrar las razones del sufrimiento de Hinamori. Pero no hizo ningún comentario. Sopesaba sus posibilidades para contestar y, llegó a la conclusión, de que no conocía del todo a Hirako y aún no era seguro pasar información así de valiosa.

—Eso es algo que tendremos que hablar luego, cuando haya más privacidad. ¿Pero eso por qué te importaría?

—Eso es algo que tendremos que hablar luego, cuando haya más privacidad, ¿no crees? –Contestó Hirako imitando el tono del otro capitán — ¿Dónde está Hinamori?

—No tengo idea de dónde podrá estar, y si la supiera, no te lo diría— finalmente comenzó a alejarse, y antes de que Hirako lo dejara de oír debido a la distancia, acabó añadiendo en un tono cortante y frío—: Además, creo que Hinamori ya hace suficiente trabajo por ti.

Y desapareció al dar la vuelta en una esquina. Shinji esperó a que dejaran de escucharse sus pasos en los callejones desiertos antes de caminar en dirección contraria a la de Toshiro. A juzgar por su actitud, de seguro que Momo se encontraría en su oficina.

* * *

**Hasta aquí!**

**De cierta forma ya revelé la razón por la que Ulquiorra está entre el mundo de los vivos (o al menos, en el de los shinigamis XD)... La verdad no sé si este detalle tendrá mucho que ver en la historia (más que para entrarle al romance 3w3) , es más bien el importante el hecho de que Ulquiorra anda por ahí vivito y coleando, así que espero y no queden muchas dudas.**

**Como ven, le di una introducción a Shinji, que tendrá una participación importante en la historia, como el comandante de Hinamori. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me encanta su ropa *3* ...**

**Bueno, a los reviews:**

**_Kiharus: _Me conmueve toda la emoción con la que comentas TTwTT... Aquí aprovecho para decir que ÉSTA PERSONA ME HA CORREGIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS, puesto que usted señorita, me ha exigido la acreditación... Y pues, no sé que pasó con tu contestación de review del mes pasado, te juro que yo contesté. Ya luego te la mando por otro lado XD. Gracias por decirme lo de las rayitas. Me paniqueé un rato intentando ponerlas, pero al final lo logré. Siempre estás ahí para salvarme la vida XD... Te lo agradezco mucho. Un beso muy grande y nos estamos leyeeeeendo ewe !**

_** : **_**Espero que ta haya quedado un poquito más clara tu duda. Como verás, Hirako sigue en la SS. Y sobre el meter a otros Espada... Bueno, la verdad no estoy segura, pero en una de esas lo hago. La inspiración no entiende de razones XP... Me alegra que estés siguiendo la historia, te agradezco mucho los comentarios. Saludos y nos vemos en el cap que viene :D**

_**Andyhaikufma: **_**Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Y pues, cualquiera entraría en shock si semejante pedazo de pan se le pusiera enfrente XD... Es broma. Y pues, Hitsugaya es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que de él vas a ver mucho más ;D... Un beso y gracias por leer :D**

**_EldaCifer27: _Grraaaaciassss! Es genial que te guste la historia. Sé que sí estaba medio confuso (mi redacción tiende a hacer bolas a las personas, me lo han dicho muchas veces jeje) pero lo hago con todo el corazón. Espero este cap te haya gustado. Muchos saludos y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización ;D Besos.**

**_Pitukel:_ Qué bueno que el fic te haya enganchado. Y pues tuviste razón, algunos problemillas (sentimentales ahora, de acción espero que pronto) han empezado a aparecer. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por comentar. Saludos :D**

_**Silmeria: **_**Gracias por tu comentario :3! Te prometo que esta historia no la abandono, tal vez se alarguen poco a poco los lapsos de publicación, pero de que lo acabo lo acabo *Determination Time*... Un beso :D**

**De nuevo gracias a todos los que comentan; en serio, me hacen sonreír cada vez que llega una nueva notificación a mi correo. Y mil gracias a los que ponen mi historia en favoritos y que la siguen por igual. Todos ustedes me llenan de energía para seguir escribiendo chicos!**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana si se puede va!**

**¡Y recuerden que comentando animan a que los autores escriban con más ganas! ¿Review?**


	4. Reencuentros

**¡NO TENGO PERDÓN DE DIOS!**

**Oh glob, lamento haberme atrasado tanto tiempo. Por diossss... fueron casi 3 semanas! Cuando llegó el primer miércoles de subir este capítulo tenía muchísima tarea! y al siguiente también!, cuando acababa estaba demasiado adormilada para volver a subir... Pero esa no es ninguna excusa, la verdad fui perezosa, y lo lamento mucho. **

**De hecho ahora estoy en temporada de exámenes. Así que aunque en estos días estoy estudiando como bestia, la tarea ha cedido este fin de semana, así que vale más tarde que nunca. (Excusas, excusas...)**

**¡Pero aquí está! Por nada de este mundo dejaría de publicar. **

**¡Así que basta de disculpas y vamos directo al capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Saluditos -3-**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Reencuentros**

Orihime salió precipitadamente hacia el pasillo para atender a quien quiera que estuviera llamando a su casa, dejando a un pensativo y confundido Ulquiorra en la cocina. En el trayecto, ella trató de limpiarse todas las lágrimas para de tener el mejor aspecto posible y poder recibir decentemente a la inesperada visita que la esperaba afuera. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta, y la alegría que sintió en ese momento logró amortiguar un poco su alterada alma.

— ¡Rukia!

La nombrada mostró una gran sonrisa antes de abrazar a Orihime con fuerza. Ella le correspondió felizmente mientras observaba a su amiga. Desde la última vez que la había visto, no había cambiado mucho. Debajo de la boina que traía puesta, pudo ver que su corto cabello seguía casi pegado a su cráneo, y que su característico mechón atravesaba su frente. No estaba muy segura, pero Orihime vio que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, aunque eso podría deberse a que calzaba unas botas de tacón. Iba vestida con un abrigo largo y unos pantalones un poco ajustados, por lo que en general, se veía muy elegante.

Después de quitarse los zapatos y entrar a la casa, Rukia se dejó caer en el sillón, se quitó la boina y suspiró cansinamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Es genial estar por aquí de nuevo, Orihime. Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos... Tenía muchas ganas de verte. Han pasado muchas cosas...

Luego abrió los ojos y miró a Orihime con una expresión radiante. Entonces, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo un paquete de dulces con la cabeza de un conejo. Parecía que moría de ganas por mostrarle algo a la pelirroja.

—Es más, te voy a mostrar una de ellas. Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo.

Entonces aplastó la cabeza de _Chappy_ y se tragó el colorido dulce que salió de ella. Enseguida, Rukia pareció desvanecerse en el momento que salía su alma del gigai en que se encontraba.

Orihime ya estaba acostumbrada a ver salir a las personas de sus cuerpos, vistiendo extraño y empuñando espadas, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Rukia no salía de su cuerpo vestida con su kimono negro; en vez de ello, un bonito haori blanco a la medida de la pelinegra cubría su figura. Aún sonriente, como una niña que presume un regalo a sus amigos, se dio la vuelta y Orihime vio en su espalda el estampado de un trece escrito en kanji y encerrado en un rombo. La pelirroja tardó un poco en procesar la información, y cuando acabó de hacerlo, Rukia afirmó su suposición al exclamar emocionadamente—: ¡Soy capitana!

Orihime, que sintió cómo la emoción de su amiga la contagiaba poco a poco, se acercó a ella para abrazarla nuevamente, a lo que se les unió el alma modificada dentro del cuerpo de Rukia, que gritaba "¡Pyon, pyon!" mientras las tres daban saltitos de alegría.

Ulquiorra, en cambio, no se había movido de la cocina. Recargado en el marco de la entrada, estaba mirando la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de él con una mezcla de desconcierto y alivio; al menos Orihime ya no estaba llorando, pero le sorprendió la rapidez con la que ella había cambiado de estado de ánimo.

Las chicas seguían dando pequeños grititos, aunque pronto dejaron de saltar. Cuando las tres estuvieron en calma y se lanzaron al sillón, Orihime fue la primera en hablar:

— ¡Eso es maravilloso, Rukia! Pero... Me queda una duda. ¿Qué pasó con Ukitake?

La expresión de Rukia se ensombreció un poco, por lo que Orihime supuso que había pasado algo malo. Pero, al ver que seguía sonriendo, dejó de preocuparse.

—Oh, bueno, lo que pasa es que el capitán general lo reprendió porque, debido a sus problemas de salud, falta por periodos muy largos con sus deberes. Yo le dije que no había problema porque yo estaba ahí para cubrirlo, pero había asuntos en los que yo no tenía la suficiente autoridad para resolver. Por lo tanto, hice la prueba frente a los capitanes, y bajo la recomendación de Ukitake, y mi hermano, me nombraron segunda capitana del décimo tercer escuadrón.

Rukia habló muy atropelladamente, orgullosa de poder contar su historia. Su gigai aplaudió con palmaditas rápidas, y después Rukia sacó su guante para retirar la píldora de su cuerpo temporal para volver a él. Abrazó una última vez a Orihime, y luego reparó en Ulquiorra, quien las seguía viendo impasible desde la cocina.

Rukia soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Ulquiorra miró a Rukia con odio; Orihime, en cambio, los miraba confundida.

Rukia soltó otra carcajada y se levantó. Se paró frente a Ulquiorra y le dio unas palmadas en el lugar donde se le estaba hinchando el golpe que le propinó Orihime. Volteó a verla y al notar su desconcierto, le dijo—: Orihime, te presento a mi teniente.

Esa noticia, en vez de aclararle las ideas, la hizo confundirse todavía más. Rukia volvió a reírse.

— ¿No te la ha dicho? —volteó a ver al chico—Ulquiorra, eres demasiado modesto.

El aludido miraba hacia otro lado, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía ofendido, pero a la vez avergonzado.

—No tuve tiempo de hacerlo —contestó en voz baja.

— ¿Ah, no? —entonces reparó en los ojos hinchados de Orihime, y soltó un silbido por lo bajo. —Ulquiorra, ¿qué le hiciste? De seguro te metiste a la casa y le pegaste un buen susto... Eres un pervertido.

—Tú me dijiste que entrara. — Ulquiorra masculló por lo bajo en tono de reproche mientras evitaba la mirada de las dos chicas.

—Quien terminó golpeado no fui yo, ¿o sí? — la pelinegra respondió mirando a Ulquiorra con altivez mientras cruzaba los brazos y sonreía con sorna.

—Pero yo te dije que sería mejor esperar afuera...

—Ay ya. No seas quejica —Rukia volteó a ver a Orihime, que seguía igual o peor de confundida. Rió un poco y luego le explicó—: El muy creído se graduó de la academia en dos años. Para cuando vine aquí la última vez, aún no nos habíamos encontrado. Cuando escuchamos de él, e ingresó al Gotei 13, solicitamos que entrara a nuestra división. Decidimos actuar de inmediato porque Mayuri se enteraría en cualquier momento de su origen y lo hubiera convertido en una rata de laboratorio. Nos debes la vida, ¿a que no Ulquiorra? — le pellizcó una mejilla—, aunque fue un desagradecido por un tiempo. Insistía e insistía que lo trajéramos al mundo real— le lanzó una mirada insinuativa a Orihime— pero era tan hábil que no podían mandarlo de encargado de área, claro que no. Luego me nombraron capitana y él era el único que...

Rukia seguía hablando, dando golpecitos al hombro de su teniente, y Orihime sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían. _"Así que él había intentado venir aquí para verme..."_ Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza rápidamente; ni que ella fuera tan importante para que fuera la razón de las ganas de Ulquiorra por volver al mundo real. Podría haber muchas razones más: vengarse de Kurosaki, por ejemplo.

Mientras Rukia seguía con su perorata, Orihime alzó la vista y una vez más su mirada y la de Ulquiorra se cruzaron; lo que fuera que estaba diciendo Rukia, y todo lo que ya había dicho, seguramente era demasiado vergonzoso para él, pues en sus mejillas también se distinguía un leve tono rosado; además de ello, su expresión seguía siendo impasible. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que, aunque él fuera ya un alma semi—humana, sus viejas características de cuando era un arrancar estaban casi intactas. En los labios de él también se dibujo un leve gesto que correspondía al de Orihime, y luego desvió la mirada a Rukia para escuchar algo que acababa de decir.

—... Y eso nos lleva a la razón por la que estamos aquí. Si te habrás dado cuenta, hay muchos más menos grande de lo normal rondando por la ciudad. Seguramente es porque Karakura es el juureichi, pero aún así es muy extraño que esto pase y la situación puede empeorar. Como la decimotercera división tiene dos capitanes, decidieron mandarme a mí y traje a dos tenientes... Al desagradecido —volvió a golpear a Ulquiorra— y a Rangiku.

La expresión de Orihime se iluminó aún más, y cuando por segunda vez se escuchó que llamaban, salió volando y casi se tropieza con sus propios pies. Al abrir la puerta estuvo a punto de chocar con un par de enormes pechos, pero se detuvo a tiempo para encontrarse con los bellos ojos azules de la persona de la sociedad de almas que había extrañado más, además de a Rukia.

Matsumoto estaba más guapa que la última vez que Orihime la vio, si eso era posible. Su rubio cabello, más largo, caía a sus lados suavemente. Iba vestida con un suéter de cuello de tortuga y traía un pantalón ceñido y unas botas de tacón alto. Se veía preciosa; sin embargo al mismo tiempo se le notaba cansada, por no decir triste; aún así, al ver a Orihime se alegró de inmediato y la abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Hime! Mírate, ya eres toda una mujer.

Entró a la casa y saludó a Rukia, alegre; luego volteó a ver a Ulquiorra y dio una carcajada tan fuerte que Orihime dio un saltito.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasó? ¿Eso se lo hiciste tú, Rukia?

—No; fue Orihime —contestó ella despreocupadamente, y se unió a la risa de Rangiku.

— ¿En serio? ¿Pues qué le habrás hecho para que te dejara así? Ulquiorra, pequeño pervertido.

El aludido no dijo nada y sólo se conformó con fruncir el ceño brevemente y mirar a Rangiku de la misma manera que a Rukia cuando le dijo lo mismo. Y aunque parecía querer que se lo tragara la tierra, por su silencio, Orihime imaginó que usar a Ulquiorra como método de entretenimiento era algo común para su capitana, y seguramente también para algunos de los tenientes. Mientras se imaginaba a Rangiku pintándole la cara mientras dormía, Rukia dejó de reír, suspiró y siguió hablando.

—Ahhh... Vale. Ahora que Rangiku está aquí será mejor que aclaremos unas cosas... Es desconocido cuánto tiempo tengamos que pasar en el mundo real. Nos añadiremos a sus vidas y haremos las cosas de humanos que ustedes hacen, así que les pediremos que por favor nos ayuden a incorporarnos. La vez pasada fuiste muy amable al dejar que Rangiku y el capitán Hitsugaya se quedaran en tu casa. Ahora te lo pido de nuevo, con estos dos.

— ¿Qué? —su voz se alteró notoriamente; miró a Rangiku y a Rukia, que le sonreían con toda naturalidad, como si hubiera sido obvio que ella solita llegara a esa conclusión. —Yo... Bueno, sí, está bien. Pero, ¿no sería mejor que Ulquiorra se quede con otro chico y tú te quedes con Rangiku y conmigo? Creo... Que así sería más cómodo para todos...

Las mejillas de Orihime volvieron a encenderse y miró a Ulquiorra con nerviosismo. Primero lo había golpeado, luego le había gritado y ahora se refería a él como un invitado no deseado. _Perfecto Orihime, _pensó._ Se supone que deberías estar feliz, no intentando que piense que sigues siendo la adolescente inmadura que secuestró hace años..._

A él no parecía importarle mucho la discusión; cualquiera creería que no le importaría dormir en una banca en el parque. Después de escuchar la réplica de la pelirroja, él se limitó a decirle un suave "te lo dije" a Rukia, y regresó a la cocina para buscar otra bolsa de hielo. Rukia lo ignoró y siguió hablando con Orihime.

—Tienes razón Orihime, pero el detalle está en que nadie aparte de ti sabe que él está aquí, y conoces a Ichigo: no dudaría que se abalanzara sobre él nada más verlo. Contigo estará mejor.

Entonces Rangiku rodeó los hombros de Orihime con un brazo y la zarandeó suavemente.

—No te preocupes, Hime. Ulquiorra no dañaría ni a una mosca. Pronto te darás cuenta de que es muy divertido pintarle la cara cuando duerme.

Rukia asintió convencida.

—Creí que él tenía el sueño más ligero...

Pero las otras dos rieron de nuevo y el comentario quedó apagado. Ulquiorra las ignoró y se metió más en la cocina. Luego Rukia vio la ventana, iluminada con la luz artificial de la calle y añadió—: Y hablando de Ichigo, será mejor que vaya a su casa pronto, se está haciendo tarde y necesito tener una cama donde dormir.

— ¿Segura que Kurosaki te dejará quedarte en su casa?

—Bueno, no tengo otro lugar aquí al que pueda llamar mi hogar. Además, sus hermanas y su papá me aman; aunque él no quiera, ellos no dejarán que me quede en la calle.

Abrazó por última vez a Orihime, se puso la boina y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ya daré mi informe mañana. No creo que los de la sociedad de almas se alarmen mucho por unas cuantas horas de retraso del informe del capitán. ¿Qué sucede Orihime?

La chica miraba a Rukia con gesto dubitativo, y pensó un momento antes de contestar: —¿Van a tener que volver a instalar esa especie de televisor gigante en mi casa?

Rukia sonrió.

—No será necesario— sacó de otro de sus bolsillos una especie de esfera con patitas— los del departamento de desarrollo han progresado mucho ahora que dejan que Urahara se pasee por allí. Creo que se sienten aliviados de no tener que seguir siendo los experimentos de Kurotsuchi. Bueno, nos vemos.

Y salió del apartamento. Después de un momento se escuchó el sonido de un coche, lo cual extrañó a Orihime, pero al comprobar que no se oía ningún sonido de choque o explosión, se tranquilizó y Rangiku se dirigió a ella: —Sería bueno que me digas dónde voy a dormir. Mientras lo decides, tomaré un baño. La tina que tenías en el otro apartamento era genial, ahora veremos qué tal está ésta —luego miró hacia la cocina, donde Ulquiorra se estaba frotando la cabeza con una nueva bolsa de hielo, indiferente a la conversación, y susurró—: Es obvio que a él ya lo conocías de antes. Rukia me dice que no es seguro conversarlo en público, así que espero una explicación tuya. Te doy tiempo, soy muy accesible.

Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció por el pasillo en busca del baño, dejando a Orihime y a Ulquiorra solos de nuevo.

* * *

_—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado hoy._

_—...yo irrumpí aquí sin tu permiso._

_—Pero no debí tratarte así; debería haberte recibido de una mejor manera, cómo a un..._

_Orihime se detuvo ahí. Los brillantes ojos de él se posaron en los de ella._

_— ¿Cómo a un qué? No somos nada, Orihime —al hablar, lo había hecho en un tono tranquilo, como si estuviera explicando algo sencillo, y no en ése frío y cruel al que ella estaba acostumbrada._

_—Lo sé —respondió ausente. Se perdió en esa mirada verde mientras asentía en silencio, sintiéndose extraña por la tranquilidad presente la atmósfera._

_—Aún así... Aquí estamos, al parecer, necesitándonos el uno al otro..._

_Ella lo miró curiosa. Además de su sinceridad, lo que más le sorprendía de Ulquiorra era que dijera algo tan lleno de significado de una manera tan sencilla. Luego él añadió: —No hay ningún sentido detrás de eso._

_Ella sonrió al recordar viejos tiempos._

_—Lo sé._

* * *

Orihime despertó a la mañana siguiente con un martillante dolor de cabeza. Sin subir la cortina, se quedó boca arriba en el futón mientras se quedaba mirando al techo, preguntándose qué tan real había sido la noche anterior.

Permaneció en total silencio intentando escuchar cualquier señal de que el hombre que había creído muerto durante seis años realmente se encontraba en la misma casa que ella.

Con cuidado, se levantó del futón, se vistió, miró añorante su cama, dónde sólo se notaban unos mechones rubios entre las sábanas y despacio, abrió la puerta de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo, y llegó cerca de la sala, donde escuchó la suave respiración proveniente de la persona dormida en el sofá.

Se quedó escuchándolo por unos minutos, y mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente, se percató de que por fin, "está vivo..." era un pensamiento que reflejaba la realidad, y no un esfuerzo de aferrarse a una esperanza vana.

* * *

**Hey, hasta aquí!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Ya está acabando la introducción deprimente y ya para la próxima entramos más a la historia (supongo XD). Los otros personajes de la sociedad de las almas también entraran en el argumento de manera importante.**

**¡Hora de contestar reviews!**

**Pitukel: Hola! XD Que Orihime y Ulquiorra se encuentren hechos un lío es lo que quiero que se note, así que es genial que se haya notado! Muchas gracias por leer y espero que este cap también te haya gustado. ¡Un beso!  
**

**nura jenova: Es grandioso que la historia te parezca interesante. Así el deseo de no atrasarme de nuevo arde en mí (?)... Esta vez no se vio nada de Hinamori, pero para la otra te aseguro que sí lo hay (creo XD)... Gracias por el ánimo y hasta el siguiente cap. ¡Saludos!**

**Andyhaikufma: En una buena parte de la introducción me basé en el one-shot de Unmasked, de hecho XD... Esque simplemente me encantó. Kubo sacó la escencia nihilista de Ulquiorra a un punto tan puro que me fascinó por completo... y luego con eso de "Felicidad" y luego la cara de Orihime enfrente al despertarse... Fue un consuelo para mí saber que Tite hizo que Ulquiorra sintiera algo por ella (aunque Orihime no lo haga, maldito Ichihime (aunque también me gusta, prefiero mil veces el Ulquihime)) XD... **

**Y te juro que yo también quisiera que Ulquiorra reviviera en la historia oficial, como fuera, pero que volviera de alguna forma TT3TT... **

**Y bueno, ya viste que Ulquiorra estuvo friegue y friegue para ir al mundo real (muy a su manera por supuesto, te lo dejo a la imaginación XD), y ahora que están los dos bajo un mismo techo las posibilidades son infinitas muajajaja!**

**Me alegro que la historia te guste y te agradezco mucho el que sigas la historia. Y una disculpota por no actualizar pronto. Un abrazo y un beso enorme :D**

**EldaCifer27: Traerlo como shinigami era la mejor forma que se me ocurrió, las ideas afloraron mejor así XD... Respecto al Ulquihime, no sé cuando empiece con el fanservice, pero entre los dos no faltará tensión y sentimientos encontrados, te lo juro. Con Shinji espero sacar su lado trolleante, pero serio a la vez. A este hombre le pueden faltar muchas cosas, pero nunca el estilo :D...**

**Y así me gustan tus ánimos en estilo política barata, ¡no importa! Espero que te haya gustado este cap y nos vemos en el que sigue ;D**

**emili: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. ¡Sigue al pendiente, que aunque me desaparezca por ahí por un tiempo sigo publicando! Un beso :)**

**Ellie-chan: **** Hola! Es genial que ta haya gustado la historia y que te haya parecido interesante. Gracias por las porras, y te aseguro que este fic es 100% Ulquihime. Nos estamos leyendo :)**

**kiharus: Tu me debes un review, señorita, así que exijo uno más largo que el capítulo que acabo de publicar... Aún así te debo un ajuste de cuentas XD Saluditos .3.**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap, y espero no tardarme tanto! ¡Muchos saludos a todos :D!**


	5. Bienvenido a Karakura

**Hi guys!**

**Primero quiero pedirles una disculpa por la tardanza (casi dos meses, no lo puedo creer o.O), pero pues, con los exámenes acechando y los trabajos hasta el cuello, algunos comprenderán, a uno se le va la inspiración. Aunque, debo admitirlo, soy lenta para escribir XD. Pero que va, aprovechando que tuve puente (yay!), aprovecho para actualizar :D**

**Bueno, el cap pasado Orihime se quedó en un plan de "Bueno Ulquiorra, ahora estás aquí. Sigo sin creérmelo, pero al menos ya no voy por ahí con depresión profunda...", dando un "cierre" a la introducción. Ahora siguen las reacciones de otros personajes ante la presencia del ex-espada (como uno de cabello de un brillante color y ceño fruncido)... ¿pero para qué poner spoilers de lo que están a punto de leer?**

**Respecto a Bleach, (al manga, porque tengo entendido que el anime ya acabó u.u), qué les parece el arco final que le está dando Tite a la historia? Yo no le encuentro ni pies ni cabeza, y ciertamente me da mucha tristeza que la historia ya esté por terminar, pero más tristeza me da que pasen estas cosas... No sé, creo que sólo comenzó a masacrar shinigamis a lo bestia... ¿qué opinan ustedes?...**

**De nuevo muchísimas gracias por leer y por poner "follow" y favoritos y por dejar review :3 . Es un honor para mí que lo hagan, y en serio, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Ahora, ¡a leer!**

**Bleach no me pertenece, o Ulquiorra estaría haciendo de las suyas con Orihime por ahí~**

**Espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Bienvenido a Karakura**

—Rukia, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

—Un regalo de mi hermano. Dice que una Kuchiki no debe andar por el mundo real en transporte público. La vez pasada aún aparentábamos ser menores de edad, y entre nosotros no había una relación tan fuerte... Pero hoy todo es diferente. ¿Qué opinas?

Orihime estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su apartamento junto a Rangiku y Ulquiorra, y al voltear a la calle, se había encontrado con Rukia sentada en el asiento de piloto de un auto deportivo rojo del año, sonriendo como una niña en la mañana de Navidad. Se quedó estupefacta, y Matsumoto tuvo que darle unos empujoncitos para que bajara del primer piso.

Al llegar junto al auto y subirse a la parte trasera entre los otros dos, logró volver a hablar, aunque su voz estaba una octava más arriba de su tono natural de voz.

—No es por preocuparme ni nada, pero ¿cómo aprendiste a manejar?

Rukia la miró por el retrovisor a través de sus lentes oscuros.

—Urahara.

* * *

Hinamori iba a través del Gotei 13 con un montón de papeleo entregándolo entre divisiones. Según su capitán, era un castigo por esconderse de él y dormir en divisiones ajenas —según sus palabras, debió haber dormido en su propia oficina porque estaban en confianza—, aunque ella sabía que sólo usaba ese tonto argumento para que hiciera todo lo que él debería de hacer.

Su capitán a veces la ponía de los nervios; aún así, no le desagradaba. Gracias a qué él era una persona que estaba muy en contacto con el mundo real, siempre tenía algo nuevo que mostrarle. Música, libros, comida incluso. Así que en los momentos que no estaba en esclavización, o entrenando en los cuarteles de la división, se divertía muchísimo. Pero ahora era Noviembre y en unas cuantas semanas se celebraría un año más de la caída de Aizen.

Ella estaba consciente de lo mucho que cambiaba por esos días. Aunque intentara disimularlo, sus amigos terminaban dándose cuenta de lo decaída que se ponía. Y es que todo lo que había pasado con su antiguo capitán, y subsecuente traidor de la sociedad de almas, no era tan fácil de superarse cómo lo intentaban hacer ver todos los que se preocupaban por ella. Cuando le notificaron de su condena, y el lugar de su confinamiento, al final del invierno, además del restablecimiento de la sociedad de almas, ella había intentado encontrar la razón de que Aizen hiciera todas esas cosas tan horribles. Se sumergió por horas y horas en el pasado, buscando algo que lo salvara de él mismo. Pero luego de días de reflexionarlo, se dio cuenta de que el Aizen que conocía no era real. Aún así, cuando recordaba alguna buena experiencia, ella sonreía. Incluso se sorprendió a sí misma sonrojándose al recordar la voz, el olor y la sonrisa de él, y era entonces cuando las lágrimas salían descontroladamente de sus ojos. Enamorarse de alguien cruel y que finge no serlo, que al final te atraviesa con una espada… no era precisamente sencillo.

Mientras estaba en sus cavilaciones chocó con alguien que la sostuvo antes de caer, pero que no evitó que todos los papeles salieran volando.

Al levantar la vista, Momo se sorprendió al toparse con su capitán, que la miraba sonriente.

—Hola, queridísima Momo. Creo que has cumplido con tus castigos. Ya que has terminado mis... tus labores de hoy es hora de que te vayas al cuartel.

— ¿Está seguro?

—Hazle caso Hinamori, él y yo necesitamos hablar.

Hitsugaya hizo gala de su talento para aparecer de la nada, saliendo de detrás de Momo. Estaba tenso, pero decidido. Ella sonrió.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes, Toshiro?

Le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y dejó en brazos de su capitán el papeleo que quedaba, y se fue alegremente. Tras desaparecer entre la multitud, Hirako y Hitsugaya caminaron en dirección al cuartel de la décima división.

— ¿Es una monada, no?

Las mejillas de Hitsugaya se tiñeron suavemente.

—Un poco.

* * *

Cuando llegaron de vuelta a la casa de Kurosaki, Orihime no estaba preparada para lo que sucedería. Ichigo salió de su casa con su padre y sus hermanas detrás, deseándole un buen día a Rukia. Por su cara, parecía que golpearía al primero que le deseara los buenos días. Después de empujar dentro del edificio a su escandalosa familia, se dirigió al auto con fastidio.

— ¿Qué tal Ichigo, dormiste bien?

—Te dije que tomaría el tren. ¿Por qué apagaste mi alarma?

—Oh, vamos. ¿Por qué no te das la oportunidad de llegar con estilo a la universidad? Así tal vez te consigas una chi—

—Espera.

Ichigo se había detenido a un metro del auto, tan sorprendido que su ceño dejó de fruncirse un poco.

Ocurrió en un segundo; Ichigo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos su insignia de shinigami y dejó su cuerpo tirado en la calle. Desenfundó su zampakutoh gigante y tomó a Ulquiorra del cuello, lo sacó del auto y lo estampó contra la pared opuesta.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La pregunta de Kurosaki se vio disminuida por los gritos de las chicas. Rukia y Matsumoto también salieron de sus gigai y Orihime saltó fuera del auto, asustada, y entendió por qué Rukia la convenció de que Ulquiorra se quedara en su casa. Si no hubiera sido por Matsumoto, Kurosaki le hubiera volado la cabeza.

La expresión de Ulquiorra al principio reflejó sorpresa. Luego se tranquilizó y miró fríamente a Ichigo. No parecía enojado con él, pero a Orihime le pareció que, al hablarle, lo hizo con un tono de resentimiento.

—Sigues siendo tan impulsivo como siempre. Creí que al menos en este tiempo lograrías madurar algo. Entonces, ¿quieres que te corte la pierna y el brazo de una vez o lo hago luego?

Ichigo apretó más el filo de su espada contra el cuello del ojiverde tanto como se lo permitió la espada de Rangiku.

—Serás hijo de…

—Ichigo.

Rukia lo apartó con su zampakutoh y lo selló con kidoh. Acto seguido lanzó hacia Ulquiorra —que se estaba arreglando la ropa y se frotaba el cuello con irritación— el guante que antes usaba para transformar a Ichigo en shinigami, el cual atravesó la frente del chico al tiempo que su alma salía de su cuerpo. La sorpresa de Orihime se sumó a la de Kurosaki cuando los dos vieron por primera vez a Ulquiorra convertido en shinigami.

Su vestimenta era la misma que cualquier integrante del Gotei 13; su zampakutoh era la misma que portaba cuando era un arrancar. La única diferencia con un shinigami cualquiera era la placa con la flor y el kanji de la décimo tercera división que lucía atada con orgullo en su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Rukia ignoró el reclamo del pelinegro. Se dirigió hacia Ichigo contrariada.

—Ya sé que antes él era nuestro enemigo; sin embargo, él ahora es uno de los nuestros. Y no sólo eso: ahora él es mi teniente y confío en él. Así que espero que no lo vuelvas a atacar o tendré que echarte otro kidoh, ¿entendiste?

Kurosaki la miró sorprendido. Luego le lanzó a Ulquiorra otra mirada de desconfianza y asintió despacio. Después Rukia deshizo la barrera y todos volvieron a sus respectivos cuerpos. Se volvieron a subir al auto incluido Ichigo, que se sentó de mala gana en el asiento del copiloto.

—Al menos quisiera saber cómo es que está aquí, cuando yo, Inoue e Ishida, vimos cómo se moría hace seis años.

—¿Estuviste muerto? —Rangiku exclamó con sorpresa al tiempo que pasaba sobre Inoue para quedar al lado de Ulquiorra y empezar a bombardearlo con preguntas sobre su pasado.

Rukia arrancó el auto, y él le contestó a Matsumoto tranquilamente para después contarle a Ichigo fríamente su historia después de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas. Orihime se mantuvo reacia a la conversación, pero no pudo evitar notar que Ulquiorra omitía ciertos detalles de la historia que le contó a ella, como su notable insistencia en ir al mundo real, o la forma en que ella lo recibió dos noches atrás. Cuando finalmente llegaron al campus de la Universidad, Ichigo parecía más convencido, pero siguió siendo antipático con el otro chico. Mientras seguía irradiando olas de mal humor, volvió a preguntarle a Rukia.

—¿Y cómo es que ustedes van a estudiar aquí? No es lo mismo el instituto que una carrera de medicina en la Universidad.

—Urahara —le respondió en el mismo tono que usó para contestarle a Orihime su pregunta sobre manejar autos. La chica rió.

— ¿Y por qué, si tu querido hermano te compró el auto más caro de Japón, no tuvo la amabilidad de adquirirte un departamento?

—Porque sabe que si tú supieras que estoy aquí y no te visito ni te doy el placer de tenerme como invitada en tu casa, te sentirías muy desdichado. Esa es la razón.

Entonces Rangiku le susurró a Orihime en el oído.

—La verdad es que Byakuya le compró una residencia… en Australia.

Rangiku y Orihime siguieron conversando y riendo mientras Ichigo y Rukia discutían a gritos. Ulquiorra se mantuvo al margen de ambas conversaciones, hasta que se encontraron con Ishida, que aunque sorprendido, aceptó tranquilamente las explicaciones del pelinegro, cosa con la cual Rukia e Ichigo iniciaron una nueva discusión que no paró hasta que entraron al aula y el profesor los presentó a la clase.

Al terminar el día todos acabaron irritados: Rukia e Ichigo se siguieron gritando entre clase y clase, así que los otros se desesperaron pronto. Además la llegada de los nuevos alumnos, los cuales pudieron contestar todas las preguntas de los profesores, hizo que los demás hablaran de ellos sin molestarse en disimular o en no apuntarlos. Y al final, al ver que el grupo de los nuevos —una rubia despampanante, un atractivo y silencioso chico y una pequeña gritona y en demasiadas confianzas con uno de los más populares— la chica más guapa, el mejor alumno y el deportista se iban todos juntos en un auto deportivo de lujo, acabó por coronar a los chicos como el tema principal de chismorreos por el resto del mes, ocasionando que el humor de Ichigo llegara hasta el límite. A los demás no les importaba demasiado, pero la mala energía del peli naranja era muy contagiosa.

Como Rukia estaba demasiado ocupada, Ulquiorra, que era el único que —además de Orihime—, no había entrado a la contienda de las cuatro personas que se estaban apretujando en la parte de atrás, tuvo que conducir, con Orihime como copiloto. Iniciaron el trayecto a casa con el sonido de las disputas provenientes de los asientos traseros. La chica estuvo un poco tensa durante el camino, pues, como no había hablado con Ulquiorra desde la noche anterior, no habían encontrado una oportunidad para romper el hielo. Pero no encontraba nada de qué hablarle. Él, aunque se notaba tranquilo, de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarla, concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras manejaba. También sentía la necesidad de entablar una conversación lo más pronto posible. Pero tampoco encontraba qué decirle, no con media decena de personas que fácilmente podrían escucharlos.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las discusiones iban aumentando en intensidad. Después de evitar que Matsumoto se abalanzara contra Ishida para evitar que le lanzara una flecha a Ichigo, ocasionando que el auto se cambiara de carril y fueran salvados por un pelo de que un camión los arrollara (gracias a las dotes de conducción de Ulquiorra), éste soltó un leve suspiro. Orihime se sorprendió con la única muestra de fastidio que había mostrado. Más que autocontrol, parecía que a Ulquiorra no le importaba que cuatro personas estuvieran a punto de matarse en la parte de atrás. Ella, que tras haber echado una mirada por el retrovisor —Rukia sujetaba a Ichigo, que echaba fuego por los ojos, mientras ambos se gritaban entre ellos como a Ishida, que había sido sujetado por Rangiku, la cual, aunque irritada y discutiendo también, se la estaba pasando de lo lindo— decidió tomar la misma actitud que su compañero y dejó de tratar que pararan, ignorándolos.

—¿Ellas siempre son así?

Ulquiorra la miró brevemente antes de volver a posar sus ojos en la carretera.

—Es lo que estaba a punto de preguntarte con esos dos.

Orihime sonrió.

—Hace mucho que no lo hacían de esa manera. Creo a Ichigo, su llegada lo ha motivado un poco. Durante estos años ha estado irritado porque cree que la Sociedad de Almas sólo nos necesita cuando hay problemas muy graves. Creo que Ishida también opina lo mismo, pero es más discreto. Hace tiempo que no los veía tan animados.

—Entonces no quisiera estar ahí cuando se enojen.

Orihime volvió a ver curiosa al chico tras ese comentario obviamente sarcástico. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ya no soy un hollow, Orihime.

Ella contestó en un susurro.

—Lo sé, pero aún es difícil acostumbrarse a eso.

Ulquiorra volvió a mirarla rápidamente.

—Estoy en las mismas. De vez en cuando aún me siento extraño.

Orihime ya no contestó. Miraba a la carretera ausente. Intentó ponerse en los zapatos de Ulquiorra.

¿Cómo sería ser un monstruo devorador de almas con un mínimo de ese instinto salvaje que tienen casi todos, que no siente prácticamente nada, para luego ser un alma normal y sentirlo todo de forma tan arrasadora? Se imaginó la cabeza del chico inflándose y luego explotando. Era de cierta forma admirable que el siguiera aparentemente tan tranquilo, y se preguntó qué habría pasado de haber estado ahí el día en que apareció en la Sociedad de Almas.

Pasaron los minutos y Orihime seguía callada. Ulquiorra, al ver que no decía nada más continuó hablando.

—Ellas siempre son así cuando están juntas. El capitán Hitsugaya y yo somos sus blancos predilectos para bromear. Luego se juntan con Kiyone y Sentaro, y el capitán Ukitake tiene que volver a su habitación para descansar. Cuando nos reunimos tenientes y capitanes, Abarai y Kira, acaban uniéndose a la lista de las víctimas, para que al final Matsumoto nos arrastre a cualquier bar de mala muerte...

Ulquiorra hizo una pausa mientras recordaba alguna desagradable experiencia. Orihime seguía pensativa, pero ahora sonreía.

Imaginó a Ulquiorra y a Toshiro, sobrios e irritados, mientras a su alrededor Kira, Rangiku, Hisagi y un par de capitanes, todos ebrios, bailaban alegremente a su alrededor usando de sombreros las botellas y los vasos para el sake. Imaginar al chico junto a sus amigos en la sociedad de las almas sonaba muy raro.

—Pero...

Orihime puso atención al tono apagado de la voz de Ulquiorra.

—Bueno, cuando se acerca el invierno todo se pone...triste.

Orihime comprendió perfectamente la situación. Ella también se entristecía bastante cuando llegaban esas fechas, siendo la razón principal el chico sentado a su lado.

Luego recordó el aspecto de Rangiku cuando la recibió en su casa dos noches atrás. Se veía cansada y melancólica. Y no había hablado mucho con ella debido a que en el fin de semana los tres estuvieron dando informes y yendo constantemente con Urahara, por lo que seguía preocupada. Pero al menos le aliviaba un poco saber algo sobre de la tristeza de su amiga.

Continuó hablando en voz baja.

— ¿Es por lo de la guerra? Lo de Aizen y todo eso.

—Sí. Pero aún no sé porqué a ella le afecta tan—

En ese momento Ulquiorra frenó tan fuerte que los que iban en la parte de atrás se azotaron contra los asientos delanteros, y los dos de enfrente se hicieron daño por los cinturones de seguridad.

Los cuatro de atrás dejaron de discutir mientras Ulquiorra aparcaba junto a la carretera. Rukia, que fue la primera en reponerse, habló.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa?

—Tenemos una situación, capitana.

— ¿A qué te refieres con...?

Entonces todos voltearon al frente, en dirección hacia donde Ulquiorra miraba. El cielo, dorado por el atardecer, se partía en dos para que a través de la abertura saliera _menos_ grandes, acompañados con una docena de hollows. Al tocar el piso a un par de kilómetros de donde ellos se encontraban, los hollows se esparcieron y los menos grande también daban señales de hacer lo mismo. —En cualquier momento tendríamos que empezar, no estamos aquí de vacaciones. Ichigo, ¿habían venido tantos menos grandes anteriormente?

—Lo máximo fueron 3 hace dos semanas.

Los shinigamis sacaron de sus bolsillos tubos de dulces con la cabeza de Chappy, un pato y un zorro; Ichigo sacó su insignia, Ishida su cruz de Quincy y Orihime sus horquillas. Todos salieron del auto y cuatro de ellos salieron de sus cuerpos.

—¿Y cuántos hollows venían aquella vez?

—Poco más de veinte.

Rukia había adoptado una actitud seria y decidida que pocas veces Orihime había visto en ella. Verla con su haori de capitana aún le resultaba extraño.

—Bien. Matsumoto, ¿te puedes encargar de los Hollows? Tu liberación es más apropiada para ello.

—Sí, capitana —la rubia desapareció al usar shunpo.

—Ulquiorra, vamos tras esos narizones —luego se dirigió hacia los otros chicos y añadió—: ustedes pueden hace lo que sea, yo no puedo ordenarles nada.

Le sonrió a Orihime y también desapareció. Ichigo la siguió enseguida y Uryuu se fue tras Matsumoto.

Orihime estaba a punto de seguir el camino de Kurosaki cuando Ulquiorra la detuvo posando tranquilamente una mano en su hombro.

—No puedes venir con nosotros.

Orihime no se lo podía creer. ¿Qué acaso no parecía los suficientemente fuerte para él? Creía que al menos después de lo que pasaron juntos, supondría que en seis años de no verse ella se volvería más fuerte. Miró a Ulquiorra echando fuego por los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Tú crees que yo no soy lo bastante—

—Sólo son unos cuantos menos grandes, y estoy seguro de que Matsumoto y ese tipo de lentes son capaces de acabar con los hollows. Además, necesitamos que alguien devuelva nuestros gigai a tu casa y a la de Kurosaki, y tú eres la única persona aquí que puede sanarnos rápido si es que alguien resulta herido. No podemos arriesgarnos a que quedes herida en batalla.

Orihime no encontró un argumento más convincente para vencer al de Ulquiorra. Asintió en silencio mientras fruncía el ceño. Las almas modificadas dentro del gigai de Ulquiorra y el de Rangiku subieron al auto el cuerpo inerte de Ichigo, para luego subir ellos también.

La pelirroja miró rápidamente a los ojos a Ulquiorra, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al asiento del piloto.

Después de que el auto se perdió de vista, Ulquiorra se lanzó al encuentro de Rukia e Ichigo.

Mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio, Ulquiorra pensaba en lo que acababa de decirle a Inoue. Más que pensárselo, él le había dicho que se fuera por mero impulso. Claro que creía que era fuerte y capaz de pelear con esos gilian, no por nada habían tardado tanto en intervenir en la ciudad de Karakura. Pero dentro de sí sintió una opresión en el pecho al imaginarla acorralada y herida. Intentó borrar esa imagen de su mente, y se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que nada de eso pasara.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Orihime pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

**:D**

**Bueno, de nuevo una disculpota por haberme tardado tanto, y también les quiero agradecer por su paciencia...**

**Me ha gustado escribir este capítulo, poniendo a Byakuya en un plan de hermano sobreprotector que le quiere dar los mejores regalos a su hermana pero se equivoca por unos cuantos kilómetros... el encuentro con Ichigo (donde no me pude resistir a hacerlo víctima de la escencia conservada del Ulquiorra/Arrancar muajaja) y sobre todo, en la parte del final, donde Orihime tiene que huir como damisela (y con unas tremendas ganas de lanzarle otro sartén a Ulquiorra XD)... Como verán, el tío ya empieza a sentir cositas extrañas por la pelirroja, por lo que en el cap que viene, entrará "cargado" desde un inicio, va a haber un primer "acercamiento", y ... qué puedo decir, no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer un poco de fanservice de vez en cuando XD... **

**Pero eso lo sabrán pronto (*risa malvada*). Ahora, ¡A contestar reviews! (Ya son 25... Muchas gracias a todos :3)**

**Belit .Lihara: **** Hey! Bueno, a decir verdad si es un poco raro ver a Ulquiorra así, pero ten en cuenta que ya no es un Hollow despiadado y sin sentimientos, así que si anduviera de psicópata-destroza-mentes, pues esta historia no tendría chiste. Una de las cosas de las que le dan es por esos rasgos humanos que el tío va adquiriendo, tanto defectos como sentimientos. Pero te aseguro de que sigue siendo, hasta cierto punto, estoico y hasta indiferente XD...**

**Respecto a las cosas que están pasando en Hueco Mundo, no estoy segura de hasta donde pueden o no meterse los espadas que sobrevivieron... así que todo puede pasar. Sólo ten paciencia jeje...**

**Y pues... efectivamente, Urahara y Yoruichi están en el mundo real. Y con este capítulo tus otras dudas ya quedaron resueltas. **

**Un abrazo, y muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Nos vemos en el próximo cap!**

**Misari: Chica, parece que me fui a la estratosfera contigo xD... pero pues aquí estoy, más vale tarde que nunca. Me alegra que te haya gustado, de hecho, escribir la escena de Rangiku y Rukia bulleando a Ulquiorra fue bastante entretenida. No se porqué, pero siempre me lo había imaginado, de ser shinigami, como uno de esos abusados (es decir, sentado junto a Toshiro jeje)que no replican porque saben que es inútil. Eso con los capitanes y tenientes, porque los otros shinigamis le tienen un miedo tremendo XD. **

**¡Ah! y la conversación que tuvieron Orihime y Ulquiorra al final... te lo dejo a tu imaginación si fue real o no. Muajaja...**

**Muchísimas gracias por leerme. La verdad me encanta como escribes tu también. ¿Tienes pensado continuar con "Gladiadores"? Me has dejado completamente picada con ese fic. **

**Espero que te haya gustado, y nos estamos leyendo. ¡Un beso!**

**Andyhaikufma: ¡Hola! Bueno, la idea de Rangiku de pintarle cosas en la cara a Ulquiorra surgió exactamente de ese one-shot, porque, siendo él, y quedándose dormido a lo random en el sofá de Orihime... No sé, me dio la impresión de que tenía el sueño medio pesado. **

**Y pues, Rukia es capitana. Me rompí la cabeza un buen rato por que no sabía dónde poner a Ukitake (me sugirieron matarlo, pero vamos, me cae demasiado bien XD), así que lo mandé por ahí de descanso en lo que Rukia va y arruina la reputación de la división. **

**Tengo entendido que el anime de Bleach ya se acabó, así que ya no te han de quedar muchos capítulos por ver... Aunque el manga también se acerca a su final, lo siento cerca u . u**

**Un beso enorme, y espero que te haya gustado la actualización de hoy. Saludos y nos leemos pronto :D (Espero XD)**

**Kumikoson4: ****Sí, después de años de tranquilidad relativa, los de la Sociedad de Almas vienen a arruinarla de nuevo jeje... Gracias por leer ;)**

**Rebeca18:**** Me alegra que te haya encantado. Un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap ;) Saludos y gracias por leer. ¡Un abrazo!**

**nithaxx: ****Muchísimas gracias por leer... y sí, sigo subiendo, tarde, pero seguro XD... Saluditos :D**

**Y finalmente, quiero agradecerle a kiharus, por ser mi beta. Les recomiendo mucho sus escritos, es una autora activa en AmorYaoi, así que si se quieren dar una vuelta por ahí (se los juro que no se arrepienten) les dejo el link www. amor-yaoi fanfic / viewuser. php ?uid =25127 (claro, quitando los espacios, dado que esta página no deja pegar links ¬¬ ._.)**

**Nos leemos la próxima actualización. Y me comprometo a actualizar un poco más seguido (sobre todo, porque ya voy a salir de vacaciones :DDD)**

**Luka Cifer fuera. BYE.**


	6. Almas sustitutas, recuerdos del pasado

**Saludos!**

**He de decirles que les debo más disculpas (para variar ¬¬) ... Ahora que estoy de vacaciones no he tenido casi nada de internet. Mi beta (Cris, saludos y gracias) me ha echado mucho la bronca porque no subo frecuentemente, pero hasta yo me echaría la bronca a mí misma. **

**Pero hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños, sobrevivimos al fin del mundo, y también fue navidad y va a ser año nuevo. ¡Así que mi regalo para ustedes es este cap, más largo que los anteriores (fanservice en modo leve incluído)!**

**Ojalá que se la estén pasando bien, y que disfruten con su familia *inserte buenos deseos y felicitaciones aquí*...**

**Felices Fiestas y nos vemos el año que viene para todos ustedes. Espero volver aquí pronto.**

**Sin más preámbulos, al capítulo 6! :D**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Almas sustitutas, recuerdos del pasado.**_

Conducir hacia la casa de Ichigo no fue precisamente sencillo. Orihime parecía un madre estresada que acababa de recoger a sus hijas, pues Aya (el alma dentro del gigai de Rukia) y Eli (el alma dentro del gigai de Rangiku) más que almas modificadas asignadas a poderosos shinigamis, parecían niñas pequeñas de vacaciones en un lugar nuevo y desconocido. Tuvo que frenar varias veces para que evitar que saltaran por la ventana, porque les parecía divertido. Y al final, para evitar que volvieran a hacer eso —ya que detenerse constantemente había alargado demasiado el viaje de regreso— ella tuvo que acceder a que las almas modificadas se divirtieran, en lo que quedaba del trayecto, pintándole bigote y barba a la cara del cuerpo de Ichigo con un marcador permanente.

El alma en el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, en cambio, no era tan impulsiva; de hecho él cooperó para que sus compañeras estuvieran tranquilas. Y mientras hablaba tranquilamente con Orihime mostraba una amable sonrisa, con lo que también calmó los alterados nervios de la chica. Ella estaba consciente de que el que estaba en ese cuerpo no era el Ulquiorra real, pero se convenció de que se vería más atractivo si sonriera más de vez en cuando. Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo al imaginarlo sonriéndole sólo a ella en una interesante escena en la playa ante un hermoso atardecer, pero antes de que su fantasía llegara más allá, la voz de su razón le recordó que iba manejando, así que se apresuró a entablar conversación con su copiloto.

— ¿Y cómo eligen las almas modificadas que se asignan a los tenientes y capitanes?— eligió la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente, a la vez que tomaba el volante con fuerza e intentaba concentrarse en la carretera.

—Bueno, se toman las que estén más capacitadas para la pelea, en caso de que ellos necesiten apoyo.

—Vaya. ¿Y no te aburres de ser un dulce en un empaque?

—Bueno, fuimos hechos para eso, no hay mucho de donde elegir — Orihime se distrajo un poco al escuchar el tono añorante de su compañero.

—No pareces muy convencido.

—Luchar para defender aquello que amas es lo que te da motivación, Señorita Inoue. Y nosotros no tenemos mucha acción aquí —Orihime sonrió ante el comentario del chico. En verdad le agradaba. Era como hablar con un viejo conocido que al verlo de nuevo se convierte en tu amigo. Esa pequeña conversación hizo que se olvidara de sus alocadas imaginaciones; continuaron hablando con las risitas de Aya y Eli como fondo.

Llegaron a la casa de Ichigo y con ayuda de su padre —el cual se ofreció a pintarle patillas a su hijo, bajo la ovación de las dos almas modificadas— bajaron su cuerpo del auto. Luego el gigai de Rukia los llevó a la casa de Orihime y regresó a la de Ichigo. La chica se puso a dar vueltas por ahí, nerviosa. Estar en segunda línea de batalla era simplemente frustrante, y más ahora que tenía el poder para luchar y no la dejaban hacerlo. Estaba bastante enojada con Ulquiorra, pero su preocupación por todos era mayor. El chico la seguía con la mirada mientras ella iba y venía de la sala a zancadas, esquivando a Eli, que corría de allá para acá imitando a la castaña.

— ¿Crees que los demás estén bien? —Orihime soltó de una vez la pregunta. Sabía que él, obviamente, no podría contestársela, pero necesitaba una segunda opinión, sobre todo la de alguien menos alterado que ella.

—No te preocupes por ellos. No por nada son los tenientes de las divisiones. Estarán bien.

—Te creo —la chica soltó rápidamente esas palabras sin convicción alguna, y evitó recordar la imagen que le había venido a la mente una hora antes, así que desvió el tema. —Oye, ¿y cómo te llamas? Porque también tienes un nombre, ¿no?

El joven la miró misteriosamente antes de responderle.

—Ya te lo diré luego. Todo será a su debido tiempo. Pero por ahora puedes llamarme como tú quieras. Mientras, esperemos a los otros afuera, ¿te parece? Te ves bastante nerviosa estando aquí dentro.

Ella accedió, y junto con las dos almas modificadas esperaron en las escaleras del edificio mientras charlaban de otras cosas. Finalmente, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, Rangiku llegó con unas cuantas heridas en un brazo y un labio roto. Orihime la curó enseguida, y ella regresó a su gigai. Luego guardó la pastilla en su envoltura con cabeza de zorro.

La castaña la miraba impaciente en lo que ella se arreglaba la ropa y miraba las manchas de tinta en ella. Luego se quedó observando más fijamente las manchas que también tenía en los dedos, y en un instante, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, comenzó a reír entre dientes.

— ¿Aya y Eli le hicieron eso a Ichigo?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Orihime estaba demasiado apurada para recordar nada, y luego Rangiku hizo unos movimientos con sus dedos como si peinara un bigote. El alma dentro del gigai de Ulquiorra rió. —… ¡Oh! ¿Hablas de lo de la cara de Kurosaki? — Orihime se tranquilizó un poco, ya que de haber habido malas noticias Rangiku se lo hubiera dicho de inmediato. Sonrió apenada antes de contestar. —Sí, fueron ellas. Es que… no hubo otra forma de controlarlas. Lo siento.

—Al contrario, creo que fue un trabajo excelente. La cara que puso Ichigo al descubrirse fue incomparable. Ulquiorra se puso rojo del esfuerzo por no reírse —Matsumoto se carcajeó un rato y se sentó a un lado de Orihime. Una vez calmada, la otra chica se permitió hablar.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora?

Rangiku le sonrió traviesamente.

—Fue con Rukia para dar el informe junto con Ichigo. A mí me mandaron para informarte qué pasó— luego tomó una pose de suficiencia— los eliminamos en cosa de nada, sólo eran un montón de moscas muertas.

— ¿Y todos están bien?

—Sí. Rukia y Uryuu salieron sucios pero intactos. Pero Ulquiorra… — Rangiku suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza mientras veía lastimeramente a Orihime. Ella reaccionó acercándose a ella y la tomó por una de las mangas de su blusa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó? —su voz se ahogó en su garganta al imaginar las peores posibilidades. Su pulso se aceleró al ver cómo la rubia seguía negando con la cabeza.

Rangiku se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos. Entonces alzó una mano, tomó su nariz entre sus dedos y le dio un apretón. Entonces comenzó a reír de nuevo y Orihime sólo atinó a mirarla con cara desencajada de confusión.

—Te tengo. Chica, no estás poniendo nada de atención a lo que digo— Matsumoto paró de reír al ver a Orihime atontada por su broma rápida. —Tranquila mujer, sólo estaba jugando… —La otra la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en un gesto de recriminación. —Oh, venga. Es de Ulquiorra de quien estamos hablando, no es cualquier holgazán. No te preocupes tanto por él. Sólo tiene unos cuantos raspones.

— ¿Y Kurosaki?— la chica, ya recuperada del golpe, recordó a su amigo y también preguntó por él.

— ¿Ichigo? se pasó con el reiatsu, el muy idiota. Pero no paso nada peor. Sólo queda esperar a que vuelva.

—Me alegro— Orihime cambió la vista hacia el horizonte y se relajó al saber que todos estaban bien. Se quedaron un momento en silencio mientras disfrutaban de la vista que el atardecer les ofrecía. De pronto, Rangiku la vio y volvió a hablar.

—Oye… ¿Y desde cuando dejó de gustarte Ichigo?

— ¿Qué? — la chica se puso un poco nerviosa ante la inoportuna pregunta. Agachó la mirada y sintió una punzada en el corazón, luego habló en un susurro, después de estar un rato en silencio— Desde hace un par de años ya. Me di cuenta de que entre nosotros dos nunca habría nada más por más que lo quisiera. Me estaba lastimando demasiado al desear algo tan difícil, y era muy egoísta de mi parte que nuestra amistad no se fuera bien por mi culpa. Así que, fue más fácil deshacerse de todo, antes que guardarlo en mi interior y dejar que se echara a perder ahí.

— Entonces, ¿te rendiste…?

—No; más bien-

—¿…o dejaste que otra persona ocupara ese lugar? ¿Alguien bajito y de ojos verdes, tal vez? — Rangiku siguió bromeando, aunque en parte ya sospechaba lo que pasaba entre esos dos, ya que en esos pocos días, Orihime, que habría sido amable y amigable con cualquier invitado, se había mostrado bastante tímida con Ulquiorra. Sólo quería ver cómo reaccionaría su amiga, y lo hizo como creyó. Volvió a ponerse nerviosa y agitó sus manos de un lado a otro.

—Rangiku, creo que equivocas las cosas, en verdad Ulquiorra sólo es mí…

— ¿Y quién estaba hablando de Ulquiorra?

— ¿Qué? Y-yo e-en verd-dad no- aggh…

El alma en el cuerpo de Ulquiorra se acercó a las chicas en el momento que las luces del edificio se encendían tras el anochecer. Rangiku estaba pasándoselo genial al gastarle bromas a su anfitriona, y él también disfrutó de ellas un rato, pero decidió que era mejor parar antes de que el tema de la conversación llegara al lugar, pues las cosas se pondrían más alocadas. Puso una mano en el hombro de cada chica y las animó a levantarse.

—Señoritas, lo mejor será que esperemos dentro mientras hacemos de cenar, ya empieza a sentirse un poco el frío. ¿Qué opinan?

Orihime lo vio como si le hubiera salvado la vida y salió volando por las escaleras hacia la casa, y Rangiku al final tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes. Al llegar ellos al apartamento, detrás de Orihime, vieron que ésta ya había sacado y comenzado a cocinar un montón de víveres del refrigerador, para que la rubia, y ella misma, se distrajeran. Y aunque Orihime creyó sólo estar cansada y confundida por los sucesos del día, le pareció que durante el trayecto de la noche el alma dentro del gigai de Ulquiorra estuvo coqueteando con Rangiku.

* * *

Hitsugaya y Hirako estaban dentro de la oficina de la décima división encerrados bajo llave. La atmósfera de desconfianza —que empezó con unas extrañas insinuaciones de Hirako debido a que Toshiro había pedido que se encontraran a solas— se había transformado en una de complicidad conforme la conversación iba avanzando. Durante una hora Toshiro había descrito detalladamente todo respecto al Aizen que él conoció al ingresar al Gotei 13, y en las últimas dos Hirako le había descrito lo que le había pasado cien años atrás.

—...Los de la cámara son unos idiotas. Nunca le ponen atención a lo que es importante de verdad. Como si tenerlo encerrado fuera a detenerlo — Hirako dijo eso con un tono despreocupado, pero tenía la mirada seria. Tomó sake de un vaso cercano, a la espera de que el peligris asimilara lo que acabara de escuchar.

Toshiro tenía en la cara una extraña mueca calculadora, y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Tal como lo sospechó Aizen no había sido "bueno", mínimo, desde 100 años antes. Se rió de sí mismo al pensar lo contrario. Pero lo que más le preocupaba, o al menos lo tenía molesto, es que a todas las personas, desde hace 100 años, los había hecho quedar como idiotas, logrando que hicieran lo que a él se le diera la gana. Lo que le llevaba a una pregunta…

— ¿Y tú crees que él pueda regresar? — La dijo en un susurro, como una extensión de sus pensamientos.

Hirako lo miró inexpresivo.

—Sin duda alguna. Lo único que debe hacer es esperar a que acabe su condena y seguir con sus planes una vez que nosotros ya no estemos aquí, dado que al parecer es "inmortal". O que use esa rara mente que tiene para cavilar algún plan para escapar, el cual podría estar llevando a cabo en este momento.

Toshiro sintió cómo si una ráfaga de aire frío le recorriera la columna. No supo si fue por el hecho de que fuera verdad, o por la forma tan indiferente de Shinji de decirlo. Estimando la forma de ser de Aizen (ya que al parecer conocerla era una tarea imposible), era más factible que intentara hacer la segunda opción. Si de algo no se frenaría, sería de hacerlos puré a todos. Enseguida pensó en Hinamori; si Aizen hiciera algo, ella seguramente quedaría muy mal.

— ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

—Sólo tenemos dos opciones. Ya que tiene la Hogyoku implantada en su ser, podríamos cambiar su mentalidad para que vuelva a ser un alma, común y corriente. La otra forma es buscar una alguna manera de destruir la Hogyoku y deshacernos de él para que no vuelva intentar nada. Tú dirás qué es más fácil —Hirako se rió de la expresión reflexiva de Toshiro— pero bueno, ya las cosas tomarán su lugar. Ahora te toca hablar de Hinamori.

Toshiro respiró hondo y luego comenzó a hablar sobre la experiencia de su amiga con mucho cuidado.

En una esquina de la oficina, lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la charla de los dos capitanes, Momo se encontraba oyendo todo tras un barrera que se había esmerado en conjurar. Después de separarse de su superior y de Toshiro en las calles del Seireitei, ella había usado shunpo para llegar antes que ellos a la oficina de su amigo. Le parecía muy sospechoso que su capitán quisiera hablar a solas con él, ya que nunca habían dado señales de llevarse muy bien. Fue muy grande la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que el tema de la conversación era Aizen y ella.

Escuchó lo que Hitsugaya pudo decir sobre ella. Su constante esfuerzo por lograr hacerse teniente, su innegable fidelidad a Aizen, su implicación y consecuente herida al iniciar la traición y levantamiento, y su inestabilidad emocional durante la guerra de invierno. Hinamori se dio cuenta de que a Toshiro le costaba decir aquello. Después de todo, eran amigos, y si él hubiera estado en una situación así, ella también hubiera sufrido mucho. Aún así, para ella era muy difícil escuchar y recordar de nuevo esa horrible experiencia.

— ¿Entonces esa es la razón por la que ella se pone así cada invierno?

—Sí.

— ¿Pero sí lo superó? Quiero decir, ¿ya no siente nada por él?

La mirada de Toshiro ensombreció. Hinamori contuvo la respiración.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Y no has pensado que ella aún sigue siéndole fiel? ¿No crees que pueda tratar de sacarlo de la prisión?

Eso fue más de lo que ella pudo escuchar. Conjurando un nuevo kidoh, Momo atravesó la pared y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera escuchar la contestación de Hitsugaya.

* * *

Rangiku no le mintió a Orihime cuando le dijo que Ulquiorra no había recibido mucho daño. Cuando éste llegó de la casa de Ichigo, sólo tenía una mejilla cortada y su mano izquierda sangraba levemente.

Se dejó curar por Orihime, la cual no le vio directamente, y luego se dirigió hacia su gigai para poder comer algo. Pero Rangiku, que estaba charlando con él animadamente, no lo dejó y ambos comenzaron a cenar, dejando a Ulquiorra hambriento y añorante de la cena que habían preparado mientras lo esperaban.

Orihime, aunque seguía enojada con él, esperó en la sala a que los otros dos acabaran de cenar. Luego Rangiku se despidió del alma modificada y por fin accedió a que Ulquiorra ocupara el gigai.

En cuanto entró en el cuerpo y Rangiku desapareció por el pasillo, rápida, pero elegantemente empezó a servirse comida. Orihime también llegó a la cocina, y al entrar descubrió que había un plato servido para ella. Agradeció a Ulquiorra por ello y se sentó frente a él.

Comenzaron a comer sin decirse una palabra. Y mientras lo hacían, se miraban fijamente sin apartar apenas la mirada del otro. Orihime lo taladraba, reclamándole silenciosamente, pero a él parecía no importarle. De hecho, la miraba indiferente, como si intentara descifrar algo dentro de ella, al igual que aquellos días en Hueco Mundo.

Por lo que Orihime, conociéndolo, se dio cuenta de que era una causa perdida. Así que apartó su mirada en medio de un escalofrío, ignorando la de Ulquiorra, que no la imitó y la siguió observando, como si fuera un libro.

Una vez se hubo acabado la comida, la casa entera se quedó en silencio, salvo por el lejano sonido de la ducha. Tras dar un profundo suspiro Orihime finalmente habló:

—Quiero saber la razón por la que no me dejaste pelear hoy —ella sabía que hablar con rodeos no servía con Ulquiorra, por lo que continuó sin detenerse en detalles. — La verdadera razón. Por lo que pudiste ver, el alma dentro de tu gigai es lo suficientemente responsable para llevarse a las otras dos —Ulquiorra se mostró sorprendido ante ese comentario— ¿No habías hablado con él? ¿También creíste que era un loco?

—En realidad, a cómo lo conocía… —Ulquiorra se detuvo— Quiero decir… sí.

Orihime dejó pasar por alto el tono misterioso de aquel comentario.

—Bueno, ya sabes que no. Además ¿qué es eso de que como soy la que puede sanar, no tengo el derecho de luchar? ¿Crees que sólo Kurosaki e Ishida son los que se deshacen de los menos? ¿Qué hay con ustedes y los de la cuarta división, eh?

—Tú no recibiste ningún entrenamiento en el gotei 13. Tu argumento no aplica de la manera que tú quisieras.

La pelirroja lo miró incrédula. ¿Su argumento no era válido? ¿En serio iban a regresar a sus antiguas horas de discusiones? Sintió cómo un flujo de adrenalina recorría su puño, y por segunda vez en el día, sintió unas tremendas ganas de golpear al hombre que tenía enfrente. Pero no era correcto golpear a tus invitados, aunque se lo merecieran.

Presa de la indignación, e intentando mantener su autocontrol, Orihime se levantó de la mesa, tomó ambos platos y los llevó al fregadero, donde los lavó con furia. Ulquiorra no dijo nada mientras lo hacía. Cuando acabó se dio la vuelta para ver la espalda del pelinegro, que permaneció sentado.

—Pues tampoco tú lo habías recibido cuando eras un hollow, y aún así ibas por ahí luchando. Tu argumento tampoco aplica — Orihime siguió echando fuego por los ojos mientras miraba la espalda del pelinegro e intentaba controlar su mal humor. Inhala, exhala. Se concentró en la acompasada respiración de su invitado, reflejado en el suave movimiento de su espalda. Siguió las líneas de su cuerpo, tanto como la silla le permitió ver. El cabello alborotado casi al nivel de su cuello, sus hombros, no muy anchos. Su espalda recta, sus brazos delgados pero fuertes… Sacudió la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que estaba usando su imaginación de más, otra vez. Se distrajo cuando él habló de nuevo.

—No era eso a lo que me refería, tanto tú como yo tenemos las habilidades. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mí, tú no tienes instinto asesino. Te falta el espíritu de lucha.

Orihime cerró los ojos, cada vez más molesta. _Inhala, exhala._

—Eso tú no lo sabes ya. Tal vez antes no tenía nada de ese "espíritu de lucha" que crees que debo de tener; como sea, ahora que soy consciente de que no los estoy "matando", sino que los purifico, soy capaz de deshacerme de cualquier tipo de hollow.

La chica escuchó cómo la silla se arrastraba, y el movimiento que conllevaba que Ulquiorra se levantase. Luego, ya no escuchó nada más, salvo su refutación.

— ¿Y qué hay de otros enemigos? ¿De shinigamis traidores, quincys y personas como tú que no deseen cooperar con la sociedad de almas?

—Eso también puedo manejarlo.

— ¿Estás segura?

—S-sí, pero, por Dios, ¿a ti por qué te importa tanto?

Impaciente, Orihime abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Ulquiorra estaba frente a ella, entre el espacio de la silla y su propio cuerpo. Se quedó atrapada en la mirada del chico. Sus piernas de un momento a otro flaquearon, y si no hubiera sido por la rabia que sentía, ya hubiera caído al suelo.

Se quedó sin expresión en lo que intentaba controlar el nerviosismo que sentía por dentro. ¿Desde cuándo le había dado a Ulquiorra por invadir así su espacio personal? Aunque, considerando lo poco que pudo haber aprendido de sentimientos y sensaciones humanas en esos seis años, tal vez ni siquiera él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba causando en ella. Así que eso podría dejarlo pasar, mientras los segundos parecían alargarse cuando él abría los labios lentamente y contestaba con voz queda:

—Porque no quiero que te lastimen.

Eso sí que no podía dejarlo pasar. Fue demasiado para ella. La chica abrió más los ojos y sintió cómo la sangre se subía a su cara y él calor se esparcía por su cuerpo. _"Muy directo_" Pensó. Pero lo que más la avergonzó fue que no había ni gota de duda en su expresión.

— ¿Y cuál es la razón de ese instinto protector? —la pregunta salió automáticamente, como un mecanismo de defensa ante lo que sentía en el momento. Su respiración se entrecortaba y sus mejillas seguían encendidas. Estar tan cerca de él le estaba afectando, aunque no sabía con exactitud por qué. Apartó su mirada, porque de repente, mantener el contacto con esos ojos grandes y verdes se volvió demasiado agobiador; pero, si él era tan sincero, entonces tal vez sus sentimientos se aclararían cuando él aclarara los suyos al responderle.

La voz de Ulquiorra se oyó confusa al responder:

—No lo sé.

Había sido sincero con ello, y eso sólo empeoró el nerviosismo de la chica. Se apartó de él y caminó a su habitación. Al llegar al pasillo, se detuvo.

—Entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ten por seguro de que si yo resulto herida en esta lucha, no será por tu culpa.

Ulquiorra no contestó. Ella no esperó a que lo hiciera, y salió de su vista.

Orihime no sabía que pensar. Dentro de ella su corazón latía muy deprisa y sus nervios se exaltaban al recordar lo cerca que había estado de Ulquiorra. Cuando en Hueco Mundo, él se acercó mucho a ella, se aterrorizó al principio, luego lo desafió y al final sintió comodidad y un vínculo a su lado. Recordó sus discusiones en los que temas tan importantes se hablaban en un tono que rayaba en la constipación. Recordó cómo se miraron durante horas sin que sintiera incomodidad alguna.

Pero ahora, a pesar de ser las mismas personas y de que incluso, la barrera de la enemistad había desaparecido, le parecía más difícil verle a los ojos.

Porque ver en ellos el reflejo de esos sentimientos que tanto buscó e intentó descifrar le daba felicidad. Y al mismo tiempo miedo, pues el corazón de ambos estaba en juego ahora.

Entró cautelosamente a la habitación, esperando ver a Rangiku dormida. Pero estaba sobre su cama, con el cabello húmedo y los ojos desenfocados; saludó distraídamente a Orihime antes de que ésta entrara al baño.

Dejó que el agua caliente le quemara la piel y relajara sus músculos para que sus pensamientos se apagaran entre el vapor y el olor de los productos. No salió hasta que el agua se enfrió por si sola y los dientes comenzaron a castañearle. Tardó un rato más en secarse y vestirse, esperando no ver a Matsumoto por ahí. Al salir del baño y entrar a su habitación vio las luces apagadas, pero al sentir una brisa del exterior volteó a la ventana y la vio sentada en el balcón, de nuevo con la mirada perdida.

Sabía que era una oportunidad perfecta para hablar y de preocuparse de otra persona que no fuera ella misma, así que se acercó con cuidado a la chica.

— ¿Estás bien Rangiku?

La nombrada dio una sacudida, volviendo a la realidad. Miró a Orihime, como si fuera extraño que ella estuviera ahí, y luego respondió con tono ausente.

—Hola Hime... Estoy bien...estoy bien.

También salió al balcón y también se sentó en él. Miró detenidamente a Rangiku, que volvía a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

_Orihime vio cómo se llevaban a Kurosaki hacia el hospital de Karakura, después de que se desmayara luego de derrotar a Aizen. Su preocupación por él pronto se vio nublada por la necesidad de que los heridos fueran tratados de emergencia. Sus habilidades curativas fueron útiles dados tantas personas que estaban realmente graves. Su velocidad era apenas superada por Isane_.

— ¿Orihime?

La aludida puso atención al tono serio de ella. La luz de la luna sacaba destellos plateados de su ondulado cabello, y maduraba más su expresión. Parecía decidida.

— ¿Qué sucede Rangiku?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Claro, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo era Gin cuando estabas en Hueco Mundo? Porque si lo llegaste a ver, ¿no?

Orihime tardó en contestar. Así que _él_ era la razón de su depresión. Sonrió levemente. La comprendía a la perfección.

—En realidad, muy pocas veces salí de donde me tenían encerrada. Cuando llegué ahí, enseguida me di cuenta de que era el menos violento de los tres shinigamis. Por lo que supe, él sólo se la pasaba viendo las imágenes de las cámaras y jugando a alterar los pasillos de las Noches.

_Había acabado su parte con los que estaban en peor estado. Por entre los demás heridos pudo ver a Rangiku, que estaba, al parecer, dormida._

_Salió del ajetreo y comenzó a pasear a los alrededores de Karakura. De vez en cuando tropezaba con algún escombro al distraerse por ver destrozado un edificio conocido. Luego de un rato, a lo lejos, distinguió una figura humana, blanca y roja, recostada sobre un trozo de pared inclinado. Temiendo lo peor, se acercó corriendo para brindarle ayuda._

_Al llegar a su lado, vio a Gin Ichimaru, desangrándose por la pérdida de un brazo. Se inclinó sobre él, buscando el menor indicio de que seguía con vida. Al notar una muy leve pero presente respiración, no dudó en actuar y llamó una vez más a Shunou y a Ayame._

— ¿Y hablaste con él directamente en alguna ocasión?

—Sólo un par de veces. En una, llamó a mi habitación porque quería usar el baño y se encontraba perdido, ese castillo es tremendo.

Rangiku soltó una suave risita, lo que hizo que Orihime se tranquilizara un poco. —La otra también fue en mi habitación. No sé por qué llegó ahí pero empezamos a hablar. Me preguntó por mis amigos, por ustedes...

—Detente.

Matsumoto miró a Inoue sorprendida. Una leve urgencia se denotaba en su rostro, pero aún así se demoró en preguntar. Cuando por fin lo hizo, habló con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Te dijo... Algo sobre mí?

—Pues... Habló en general. Dijo que los echaba de menos a todos, que aunque era su decisión estar ahí, a veces añoraba la vida en el Gotei 13...—se detuvo un momento intentando recordar más. —... También... Me dijo que extrañaba a su mejor amiga, algo de que la había lastimado mucho al ir allí. ¿Eres tú?

Rangiku asintió despacio, y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

— _¿Señorita Inoue?_

_El peligris la miró confundido. Después observó su brazo derecho, intacto y perfectamente unido a él. _

—_Gin, ¿estás bien?_

_Orihime volteó nerviosa a todos lados, si los observaban todo iría mal. Luego se sentó a un lado de Ichimaru._

—_Creí que yo..._

—_Estuviste a punto —ella le sonrió— tienes suerte de que anduviera por aquí. No sé si otra persona se hubiera molestado en curarte. _

_Él sonrió y se quedó mirando el cielo. _

—_Te debo una, entonces._

_La chica suspiró y también volteó hacia arriba, disfrutando esa paz que de nuevo comenzaba a sentirse, después de la guerra. Cerró los ojos, pensando en Kurosaki. Esperaba que estuviera bien. De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en la mano derecha. Al mirarla notó entre sus manos un fino polvo. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y recordó a Ulquiorra, que acababa de morir un par de horas atrás. ¿Estaría en algún lugar? ¿Podría estar vivo?_

—_Lo extrañas, ¿no es así?_

_Gin la miraba sereno. Al mirarlo a los ojos, se percató que él sabía a quién se refería al hablar._

—_Sí —susurró la chica. Supo que no tenía caso ocultarlo, puesto que él seguramente los habría observado conversar en algún momento._

—_Te entiendo. Sé que no puedo decirte nada para consolarte, pero lo lamento mucho._

—_Gracias._

_Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y se recostaron para seguir viendo las nubes._

— _¿Señorita Inoue, sabes dónde está Rangiku?_

—_Con los de la cuarta división. Creo que se desmayó, no lo sé._

—_Oh no, eso es por mi culpa._

— _¿Tu culpa?_

—_Seguro que se asustó por verme como estaba. Yo también me hubiera desmayado si la hubiera visto sin un brazo —se estremeció, suspiró profundamente y se levantó. Le ofreció la mano a Orihime para que hiciera lo mismo._

—_Será mejor que me vaya. No han de tardar en buscarte y nos meteríamos en un lío —Miró a lo lejos con tristeza— quería despedirme de Rangiku. Pero eso no se podrá._

_Volvió a cerrar los ojos en su expresión habitual. Se inclinó ante Orihime y prosiguió._

—_Te agradezco de todo corazón, señorita Inoue. Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto._

— _¿A dónde irás?_

—_No lo sé. Primero tengo que esconderme de la justicia, no estoy de humor para enfrentar mi castigo, aún no. ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?_

—_Claro._

—_Cura a Rangiku y no le digas que me has visto. Espero que le pueda explicar yo mismo todo lo que ha pasado. Se lo debo. Bueno... Adiós._

_Y desapareció con shunpo._

—Lo que me... Consuela de todo esto es que él no era malo. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento culpable, porque él hizo todo eso por mí y terminó muy mal.

—No debes de sentirte así. Si él lo hizo por ti es porque eres importante para él. Culparte por su decisión es un insulto. Agradécele, para que si un día lo encuentras de nuevo, lo recibas con una sonrisa, y no con lágrimas.

Rangiku sollozó fuertemente. Orihime se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Una sonrisa se asomó en su boca, al ver que las posiciones se habían intercambiado, a diferencia de una noche seis años atrás.

— ¿Sabes algo? A Ulquiorra no le caía bien Gin.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Su distracción funcionó. Orihime comenzó a contarle a Rangiku lo que vivió junto a Ulquiorra en Hueco Mundo.

A medida que su historia avanzaba entre sollozos y risas, las dos disfrutaron de una de las mejores noches de su vida, encontrando alegría entre los estragos de una guerra pasada y la incertidumbre de otra que estaba por venir.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acaba, y espero que les haya gustado. Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón les quiero pedir disculpas por lo siguiente. Esta vez no contesto reviews. He tenido dificultades familiares y me he enfermado horriblemente, así que no me siento con inspiración ni energías de escribir nada DX**

**Andyhaikufma, Kumikoson4, Rebeca18, SybelleHs, nithaxx e Invitado que no dejó su nombre. Mil disculpas. Más a aquellos que han seguido la historia desde el principio. No me quiero compadecerme de mí misma. Pero si por mi fuera, publico un capítulo extra para contestarles. Luego Muchísimos saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap, ¿si?  
**

**De nuevo, Feliz 2013 y que se la pasen muy bien! (No abusen del alcohol XD)**

**BYE**


	7. Resolución

**¡Hey! Saludos. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Aunque… prácticamente debería dar felicitaciones por San Valentín. Así que… ¡Los amo a todos! (?)**

**Bueno, en estos días el amor flota por el aire. Aunque en este fic no… aún XD. La verdad es que el capítulo de hoy está bastante ligerito. Pero es porque les tengo reservado un capítulo 8 lleno de tensión ¡muajaja!**

**Una disculpa por el sutil y progresivo rezago entre un capítulo y otro. Pero como no sé ni qué va a pasar mañana, por ahora disfruten. De nuevo, mis felicitaciones a todos. Y muchas gracias a aquellos que dejan reviews y me agregan a favoritos y alertas. En serio, para mí es todo un honor. Ya nos leeremos más abajo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Resolución**

Hinamori caminaba decidida hacia las oficinas de su división. Las ojeras en su cara eran tan visibles que los shinigamis con los que se topaba en los pasillos le preguntaron varias veces si estaba bien, pero ella pasó de todos esos comentarios con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación, a la vez que suprimía un bostezo.

Y es que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, puesto que la conversación que escuchó entre su mejor amigo y su capitán la habían tenido despierta. De hecho, mientras caminaba la vocecilla de Hirako retumbaba dentro de su cabeza. _"¿Y no has pensado que ella aún sigue siéndole fiel? ¿No crees que pueda tratar de sacarlo de la prisión?"._ Un brote de ira surgió en su interior, ¿en verdad pensaba que ella era capaz de liberar a la persona más malvada de la sociedad de las almas en un lapsus de entregada subordinada?

"Matarlo o hacerlo un alma normal..." ambas posibilidades de acabar con la amenaza que representaba el ex comandante eran tan difíciles que daban risa con el sólo pensar en intentar alguna de los dos. Nadie era los suficiente fuerte como para derrotar a ese cuerpo "inmortal", y nadie era lo bastante inteligente o sensato para no caer en sus juegos mentales.

Entonces, ¿qué podían hacer?

Momo siguió caminando y pensando hasta llegar al despacho. Se paró frente a la puerta cerrada y se permitió bostezar tan fuerte como pudo antes de solicitar entrar.

–Pasa, Momo –la voz del capitán se escuchó cansada dentro de la oficina. Hinamori abrió suavemente la puerta.

–Buenos días... –la chica se paró en seco al entrar al lugar. Sentado, en su mesa, estaba Hirako, con un aspecto diferente a como lo había visto ayer. Justo debajo de su ceja izquierda, donde se supone que debería encontrarse su ojo, había un cardenal de color morado que parecía bastante doloroso. El hombre le lanzó una mirada de "no preguntes", y Momo desvió la vista hacia la ventana para no delatar de más su asombro –...comandante.

–Sí, hola– contestó él un tono despreocupado–. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Momo desvió la vista hacia el frasco de tinta en el escritorio.

–Necesito hablar con usted señor. Sobre...– Respiró hondo, ya que estaba a punto de delatarse– sobre lo que pasó entre usted y Toshiro.

Hirako no pareció enojarse. En cambio, lo que parecía una expresión divertida apareció en sus ojos.

–Entre el capitán Hitsugaya y yo no hay nada Momo... Así que no hay necesidad de que te pongas celosa– luego adquirió un tono burlón– aunque... Si no te apresuras, alguien más lindo que yo podría ganarte.

–Sí, así que lo lamen–… espere. ¿Qué? –De pronto, mejillas de la teniente se tiñeron de rojo al asimilar lo que acaba de decir su capitán– Pero... Yo... ¡Capitán! Por favor... Es algo serio.

Hirako rió entre dientes.

–Tampoco es para que te enojes. Estás demasiado tensa, sólo quería relajar el ambiente un poco...

–Capitán...

–Ya, ya... Y bien, ¿qué tienes que decir?

Se produjo un instante de silencio en el que Hinamori pensaba en lo que iba a decir. Suspiró, y después vio al... Ojo a Hirako.

–Yo... Escuché lo que usted y Hitsugaya conversaron en la oficina.

Luego se mantuvo firme, esperando por una reprimenda por parte de su superior, pero pasaron los segundos y no éste no le dijo nada. En cambio, suspiró con fuerza y se acomodó en su asiento, relajado.

–¿Entonces eras tú la que estaba en la esquina de la oficina?

Hinamori se sorprendió un poco escuchar su posición exacta del día anterior.

–Yo... Sí.

Hirako se estiró sobre su silla y subió los pies a la mesa, mientras alzaba la vista al techo.

–Oh...bueno, ya pensaba yo que estaba loco al sentir presencias extrañas, pero era una buena barrera, debo decir... Ya estás grandecita como para que te diga que no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas... De todas formas estábamos hablando a tus espaldas como un par de señoritas, así que estabas en todo tu derecho, y te pido me disculpes por lo que hayas llegado a escuchar –luego de eso miró a Hinamori con una expresión tranquila, pero severa–. ¿Entonces...?

La pelinegra cerró los ojos, recordó la atractiva sonrisa de quien había sido su guía por tantos años, al punto que su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, pero que de pronto, tuvo la sensación de que una espada lo atravesaba, y que esa sonrisa amable se transformaba en una mueca de arrogancia pura.

Comenzó a hablar en un susurro–: El capitán Aizen que conocí, nunca existió– entonces abrió los ojos y miró a su capitán con determinación–. El hombre que tanto admiraba no tiene nada que ver con el que ahora está encerrado en aquella prisión, así que haré lo que sea necesario para que deje de ser una amenaza para la sociedad de almas. Incluso... incluso...

Hirako detuvo a Hinamori con un ademán.

–Me alegra oírlo. De nuevo, te pido disculpas por haber dudado de ti –hizo una pausa en la que miraba distraído a Hinamori, sonrió sin alegría de medio lado y luego continuó–: pero, según recuerdo, te fuiste antes de que Toshiro respondiera a la pregunta que le hice...

Momo bajó la mirada, aún culpable de haber escuchado algo que no debía y a la vez ofendida porque creyó que Toshiro habría dudado de ella. Esperó la respuesta, y se sorprendió cuando Hirako, mientras se señalaba el ojo morado, proseguía–: ésta fue su respuesta. Fue una suerte que hubiéramos dejado las zampakutoh en la entrada.

Hinamori se quedó sin habla, y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada. Conociendo a Toshiro, esa respuesta había sido de acuerdo a como había sido él. Luego miró con pena a su superior.

–Lo siento mucho capitán.

–No te preocupes, me lo merezco por cotilla.

–Bueno, eso es más que obvio. ¿Y entonces, qué piensas hacer ahora Hinamori?

–¡Ah!

Toshiro, de pronto, había aparecido detrás de Hinamori, que dio un saltito por el susto. Se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y la miraba tranquilo, por no decir aliviado, pues había escuchado el último trozo de la plática.

La tarde anterior, después de darle el puñetazo a Shinji y salir de su propia oficina dando un portazo, se fue con la cabeza saturada en sus propias confusiones, pues los comentarios del rubio habían sido suficientes para poner en duda la cabalidad de Hinamori ¿En verdad ella tenía aún sentimientos guardados ante su antiguo capitán?

Pero, gracias al cielo, había recibido la respuesta de la boca de su mejor amiga, que en ese momento le sonreía resignada, ya recuperada del susto.

–No tengo idea –contestó–. Pero creo que al menos, podríamos intentar hablar con él allá abajo, en la prisión.

Toshiro miró a su amiga como si estuviera loca.

–¡No podemos hacer eso! Si vamos allá abajo y le decimos todo lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos, le daremos información. Y al menos, para él, eso es como dejarlo pasar por la puerta de salida de la prisión.

Hinamori miró al pequeño capitán con molestia.

–¿Y qué más podemos hacer, eh? Estoy casi segura de que escapará de todas formas. ¿No es mejor, al menos, tener una idea de cómo prevenirnos?

–¡Pero no...!

–Vale, cállense los dos.

Ambos dejaron de discutir y vieron al otro capitán, que se había levantado de su silla y se dirigía hacia ellos dos.

–Creo que Hinamori tiene razón. Aizen no es tan paciente como para esperar veinte mil años para ser libre. "Conociéndolo" ha de tener al menos una docena de planes para escapar y hacernos puré a todos– Hinamori le dirigió una rápida mueca de victoria a su amigo, que le devolvió el gesto amargamente–. Aunque en parte, Toshiro, también estás en lo correcto. Es más que seguro que con nuestra sola presencia se dará cuenta de cómo van las cosas acá arriba y en el mundo real. Sin embargo, eso lo podemos usar a nuestro favor. Con suerte, el también nos dará algo de información a cambio, intentándonos usar como parte de sus planes.

Toshiro miró a Shinji, y esbozó una media sonrisa, incrédulo.

–¿Y tú crees que nos daremos cuenta de cómo y cuando juega con nosotros?

El rubio, encogió los hombros.

–Sólo tenemos que estar alerta. Y si no nos dejamos llevar por lo que él diga, tal vez podremos lograrlo.

Toshiro y Momo se miraron a los ojos con ironía. Años atrás, al descubrirse la verdadera identidad de Aizen, una se había lanzado a sus brazos y el otro también, pero con intenciones asesinas y sin estrategia alguna. Pero el resultado había sido el mismo: habían terminado atravesados con una espada. Era difícil, pero tenían que admitir que carecían de total autocontrol.

Ahora Hinamori fue la que sonrió.

–Creo que será muy fácil.

Toshiro sonrió ante el sarcástico comentario de su amiga.

* * *

Al despertar por la mañana, Rangiku y Orihime se encontraban enredadas entre las sábanas, con los ojos hinchados y el cabello alborotado. Se miraron entre ellas y después se echaron a reír antes de abrazarse rápidamente; la noche anterior había sido bastante aliviadora para ambas, ya que no había otra persona que comprendiera mejor a Orihime como Rangiku, y viceversa. Charlaron animadamente mientras se arreglaban para la Universidad, y cuando salieron hacia el pasillo se sorprendieron con que un olor delicioso inundaba la casa. Con la guardia alta, llegaron a la cocina, para encontrarse con que Ulquiorra había preparado el desayuno, y al parecer, ya había acabado de comer, a juzgar por el plato vacío que estaba frente a él.

–¿Buenos días?– Orihime sonrió al encontrarse con una escena en la que Ulquiorra no cuadraba para nada.

–Hola– él le devolvió el saludo sin mirarla a los ojos.

–¿Ulquiorra? No sabía que sabías cocinar. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No intentarás envenenarme por burlarme de ti anoche, ¿o sí? –Rangiku se acercó a la mesa y tomó un hotcake de un plato. Lo olisqueó cautelosamente y le dio una mordida–. Vaya que están buenos... Pareces una esposa.

El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego le lanzó un bote de leche que la rubia atrapó en el aire.

–No hables con la boca llena. Hice esto, porque al parecer te llevas muy bien con el alma modificada que se me asignó...

Rangiku se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a la leche.

–No tengo la culpa de que sea más agradable que tú.

–...Así que no quiero quedarme sin comer como anoche. Es horrible estar muriéndote de hambre para luego entrar a un cuerpo que ya está satisfecho –Ulquiorra hizo caso omiso del comentario de Rangiku y se levantó para lavar su plato.

–Ohh, pobre. Pero sí, estás en lo correcto. Así que ven acá.

–¿Qué–

Matsumoto tomó el empaque de pato que estaba en un anaquel, agarró a Ulquiorra de los hombros y lo obligó a tragarse el dulce del alma, por lo que su alma salió disparada de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo.

–¿Qué te pa–

–¡Buenos días!– Matsumoto ignoró sus quejidos y saludó alegremente al alma modificada, que, en el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, adoptaba una amable expresión.

–Hola Rangiku, señorita Inoue. ¿Amo Ulquiorra, está bien?– El chico se dirigió al otro con un falso tono de preocupación, y después de que Ulquiorra lo miró con intenciones asesinas, levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose a la sala para mirar el televisor, aceptó de buena gana desayunar con las chicas a pesar de tener el estómago lleno.

–Vamos Orihime, siéntate.

La aludida, que estaba mirando en dirección a la sala, se acercó a la mesa y así los tres comenzaron una animada conversación mientras comían.

–Y... ¿por qué no quieres decirnos tu nombre? – Orihime recordó la pregunta que ya le había hecho la tarde anterior.

– ¿No quieres hacerlo? ¿Por qué no lo haces, es demasiado vergonzoso? –Rangiku se puso atenta. Tal vez fuera un buen tema para cotillear.

El alma modificada rió un poco antes de responder.

–Bueno, algo así. Creo que no estoy preparado para hacerlo. Ya lo sabrán algún día.

–Pero, no podemos decirte "alma modificada" todo el tiempo. De alguna manera te tenemos que nombrar, ¿no? –dijo Orihime, a la vez que Matsumoto asentía.

–Bueno, eso lo dejo a su imaginación.

Se produjo un silencio, en lo que las dos chicas pensaban. Luego de un par de minutos, Orihime chascó los dedos y dijo con un gesto de convencimiento:

– ¿Qué tal si te llamamos Akira?

Matsumoto y el alma modificada lo miraron entre extrañados y divertidos.

– ¿Akira?

– ¿Por qué Akira?

–Pues... Akira es un nombre muy común ¿no? Sin embargo, cada Akira de éste planeta se hace destacar a su manera. No sé, creo que así eres tú.

El alma modificada rió suavemente.

–Me impresiona, señorita Inoue. Pero está bien, puedes llamarme como quieras.

Así los tres siguieron charlando. Pero después de un rato, Orihime notó que poco a poco quedaba más aislada de los otros dos. Por la forma en que ambos se miraban y hablaban, comprobó que efectivamente estaban coqueteando entre ellos. Un poco incómoda, prefirió salirse de la cocina en dirección a la sala. Pero se detuvo al ver a Ulquiorra ahí, viendo la televisión tranquilamente. El volteó y se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

Pero no se sentía con ganas de enfrentarlo de ninguna manera, por lo que dio vuelta al pasillo y se metió en su habitación.

Se acostó sobre la cama y miró al techo a la vez que soltaba un sonoro suspiro.

Desde la noche anterior se había cabreado mucho con Ulquiorra. Había impedido que luchara y prácticamente la había obligado a huir del campo de batalla, sin darle la oportunidad de demostrar su valía. La noche anterior se había quejado con Rangiku, pero ella le hizo ver que él sólo quiso protegerla. Además, la hizo ver que, al menos, él estaba ahí, por más raro que se comportara.

Suspiró una vez más y reflexionó eso. Cerró los ojos y sintió que su corazón palpitaba tranquilamente, sin ese horrible peso que antes la ahogaba a diario. Recordó los días en los que nada podía ser real para ella, en los que sólo podía esconderse tras una máscara. Ahora se sentía _feliz. _La sensación de ingravidez en su pecho ahora se había ido a su estómago.

De pronto, vino a su mente la noche anterior, cuando ella y Ulquiorra estaban solos en la cocina, tan cerca el uno del otro que sintió su aliento sobre su cara. Tomó un cojín, lo puso sobre su cara y ahogó en él un gemido de frustración.

Como un hollow, nunca se había fijado en su físico, de hecho, con sólo mirarlo a los ojos en aquellos tiempos era suficiente para que sintiera sus piernas como si fueran de gelatina. Y ahora, al fijarse en los finos trazos de su cara, su delgado, pero atlético cuerpo, y su cabello largo enmarcando esos mismos ojos verdes... No pudo evitar sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era una sensación incómoda, pero a la vez agradable. En ese momento, pensó en Ichigo sin razón alguna –o al menos eso creía– y eso terminó por confundirla más. Giró sobre sí misma y quedó bocabajo en la cama, intentando apagar su mente por un momento, pero sin resultados. Así que se resignó a seguir con esa extraña sensación en el estómago.

Ese raro sentimiento en verdad la confundía, pero aún así no hizo que olvidara su sed de venganza. Tarde o temprano, Ulquiorra tendría que aceptar que ya no era una niña, y se lo iba a demostrar a la primera oportunidad.

Se paró bruscamente, llena de determinación. Tras un momento de mareo en el que la sangre se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala. Al llegar, se sentó junto a Ulquiorra en el sillón, y en un tono retador, le preguntó–: ¿Qué hay de interesante?

El chico la observó inquisitivamente.

–No mucho.

Volvió la cabeza al televisor, mientras miraba a Orihime de reojo, reparando en su actitud. Era bastante confuso. Ayer, en la cocina, había menospreciado sutilmente sus capacidades, al decirle que no quería que resultara herida. Eso sería suficiente para que en ese momento estuviera hecha una furia, considerando lo expresiva que era. Pero en cambio estaba ahí, sentada, viendo el televisor junto a él. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?

Aunque también había un asunto pendiente con él mismo. ¿Por qué, o más bien qué, lo había llevado a decir precisamente lo que dijo? ¿Por qué no le permitió a Orihime ir allá y lidiar con esos edificios andantes cuando él sabía que los había combatido miles de veces antes?

Una extraña opresión apareció en su pecho, la misma que sintió mientras la tarde anterior imaginaba a Orihime en peligro mortal. ¿Qué era eso exactamente?

Apartó la mirada de la chica y la volvió a dirigir al televisor, sin poner atención realmente. Cuando había recién entrado al Gotei 13, apenas sabía nada de lo que era la vida. De hecho, no tuvo experiencias reales con sentimientos humanos hasta que entró a la decimotercera división, y Rukia comenzó a sacarlo de sus casillas. Fue ahí donde tuvo que aceptar que, por más que se resistiera, era un alma humana ahora. Por ese entonces, había sido Ukitake el que pacientemente le había explicado de lo que sentía en relación a lo que pasaba, como si fuera un niño.

Pero nunca le había sucedido sentido algo como eso. Y, si le contaba a Rukia, seguro que le tomaba el pelo enseguida.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Miró hacia la cocina y vio que Rangiku seguía ensimismada en su conversación con _Akira_, sin dar señales de haber escuchado el llamado. Después miró a Orihime, que también volteaba hacia la puerta. Sus miradas se encontraron.

La puerta volvió a sonar.

–Yo abro.

Ulquiorra suspiró una última vez antes de levantarse pesadamente del sillón e ir a la puerta. Al abrirla, se encontró con que Rukia e Ichigo, que estaban discutiendo –como siempre–, pero que pararon en cuanto vieron al chico de pelo negro en el umbral. La expresión de Ichigo enseguida se tornó antipática, pero Ulquiorra lo ignoró totalmente, al darse la vuelta y regresar a la sala, donde Orihime lo miró con curiosidad.

–Ya llegaron –se limitó a responder ante la inquisitiva mirada de la pelirroja.

Orihime lo entendió en cuanto escuchó cómo se reanudaba la discusión entre sus amigos, que seguían en la entrada. Se levantó, apagó el televisor y después miró hacia la cocina, para después ponerse incómoda.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer con ellos?– Le dijo a Ulquiorra mientras señalaba con una cabezada hacia donde se encontraban Rangiku y "Akira".

El chico miró hacia donde le indicó y vio que la rubia y su gigai estaban a una distancia tan cercana que dañaba la dignidad del ex-espada así que, irritado, se limitó a ir a la entrada, quitarle el bolso a Rukia, sacar el guante con el que extraía las almas de los cuerpos, entrar a la cocina, atravesar su propia cabeza y entrar a su cuerpo antes de que Rangiku reflexionara lo que acabara de hacer.

– Vámonos– dijo a la nada mientras Orihime lo seguía, desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando todos se subieron al auto, Rangiku comenzó a gritarle a Ulquiorra, quejándose de su descortesía, a lo que él no respondió, limitándose a manejar. Los demás miraban entretenidos la escena, así que no vieron que, una vez más, el cielo se abría, dejando caer una incontable cantidad de hollows. Cuando hubieron caído todos, cerca de una decena de menos grande comenzaron a entrar uno tras otro en el mundo real, comiéndose a varios de sus compañeros de paso.

La primera en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba fue Orihime, que creyó que los menos nunca dejarían de salir del portal. A su lado, el familiar sonido de un loco teléfono proveniente del bolsillo de Rukia inundó el coche. Esa fue la señal que hizo que los demás se percataran de lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus narices. Ulquiorra desaceleró el automóvil, sin saber qué hacer realmente ante tal cantidad de enemigos. Lo mismo sucedió con Rangiku, que dejó de gritarle, e Ichigo, que se quedó pasmado.

Rukia, cumpliendo su deber de capitana, reaccionó más rápido.

–Ichigo.

– ¿Qué?

–Llama a Urahara. No podremos garantizar la seguridad de nadie si esos hollows se dispersan –luego vio a los tenientes y a Orihime, metiéndoles prisa–. ¿Y qué pasa con ustedes? ¡Tenemos que actuar! ¡YA!

En ese momento, Orihime miró a Ulquiorra por el retrovisor de forma retadora. Esa era su oportunidad. Abrió la puerta del auto tan pronto como se hubo detenido, y salió disparada en dirección al menos más cercano.

El de pelo negro no se quedó atrás. Comprendiendo la mirada de Orihime, salió de su cuerpo sin ni siquiera quitarse el cinturón, dejando atrás a las chicas, a Ichigo, y a "Akira" a cargo del gigai y el auto, para salir en su persecución.

A pesar de usar shunpo, apenas y fue capaz de no perderla de vista. Pasados unos minutos, vio cómo en el horizonte aparecía la veintena de hollows que habían venido de Hueco Mundo, acompañando al menos que vio en un principio y también a Orihime, que se acercaba a ellos sin dar señales de retroceder.

La pelirroja desaceleró hasta detenerse a unos cien metros de todo lo que les venía por delante, acción que Ulquiorra aprovechó para alcanzarle, a la vez que desenfundaba su zampakutoh.

–¡Encadena–

–¡KOTEN ZANSHUN!

Sucedió en un instante. De uno de los broches que Orihime sostenía en sus manos, salió disparado Tsubaki, una de sus seis flores, que comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, dando la impresión de que un disco dorado era lanzado hacia los hollows que se acercaban sin piedad.

Atravesó a todos y cada uno de los monstruos en cosa de segundos, como si sólo hubiera atravesado una gran masa de materia. Y para sorpresa de Ulquiorra, Orihime no detuvo su ataque, si no que apuntó con fuerza hacia el menos grande, que consciente de la presencia del shinigami y la chica, bajó su gran cabeza hacia ellos, abrió la boca, preparándose para formar un cero. Pero no se pudo comparar con la velocidad de la técnica de Orihime, que parecía acelerar más y más.

De abajo hacia arriba del menos, Tsubaki recorrió todo lo largo de la criatura. Cuando llegó más allá de su cabeza, todo pareció quedarse en silencio, para que después comenzara a sonar un estruendo, mientras el menos, literalmente partido en dos, caía al suelo, derrotado, creando una gran nube de polvo, y activando las alarmas de todos los coches cercanos.

Ulquiorra no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedar totalmente sorprendido ante tal demostración de poder. Entre la nube de polvo que se asentaba poco a poco, pudo ver a Tsubaki, que dejó de girar y volvió a las horquillas de Orihime. Percatándose de la mirada del shinigami, volteó a verlo y le sonrió triunfante, a la vez que se le acercaba.

Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, se vieron a los ojos durante un tiempo que a ambos les pareció eterno. Rukia, Ichigo y Matsumoto pasaron a su lado para seguir combatiendo, y aún así ninguno dijo nada. Finalmente, ella habló sin poder reprimir su alegría.

–Y, ¿qué decías sobre poder quedar herida en batalla?

Ulquiorra no contestó. Orihime, consciente de que no podía quedarse ahí más tiempo, lo dejó ahí y se fue para ayudar a sus amigos.

Ulquiorra tardó un poco más en reaccionar. Y es que, al ver a Orihime así, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas rojas y brillantes por el esfuerzo de la carrera, la frente perlada de sudor, y los labios entreabiertos exhalando rápidamente, se quedó sin palabras, al mismo tiempo que su corazón sutilmente comenzaba a palpitar más rápido.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Sobre todo la parte de al final, que es cuando la semilla de la duda empieza a echar raíces en Ulquiorra. Me compadezco de él por mis tristes intentos de introducirlo a los sentimientos humanos XD**

**…**

**Hace un par de días, mientras corregía el capítulo, mi tía me preguntó que estaba haciendo, a lo que yo le contesté que estaba apurada porque no había actualizado en un mes. Ella dijo: "¿Actualizar qué? ¿Tu historia?". En ese momento pensé que escribir y publicar, aunque era un pasatiempo, era una responsabilidad. Le agradezco a mi tía que me haya dejado verlo de esa manera xD. Aún así, me parece extraño hablar de Fanfiction con la gente que no sabe mucho de qué van. Tu familia y así. Equis…**

**Rebeca18: Hey chica! Saludos. Y bueno, lamento tu pena XD… pero si pones más atención al flashback de Orihime, pues… muajaja. Es genial que sigas esta historia. Lo aprecio muchísimo, la verdad. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Andyhaikufma: Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Y ahora que los tiempos de juerga han pasado hay que actualizar :D…**

**Sobre las almas modificadas… creo que sospechas bien, juju.**

**Desde un principio pensé que Ulquiorra sería de esos que son blancos de chicas como Rangiku. Y es que como no se toma nada en serio la mayoría del tiempo, alguien que todo se lo toma en serio es una mina de oro!**

**Respecto a Gin y Rangiku, su relación siempre ha sido de las que más me gustan. Mucho sacrificio. Es algo que explotaré pronto ;D… Y Gin a mí siempre me pareció guay, indiferentemente de que fuera "malo" al principio. Siempre me pareció que se traía algo más entre manos.**

**Espero que tus ganas de Ulquihime se hayan satisfecho por ahora, pero no te preocupes, ya vendrá. Orihime no se rendirá en su autonombrada misión de demostrar su valía ante Ulquiorra, aunque a veces le salga el tiro por la culata jeje…**

**Y para la próxima habrá más de todo. Tensión chica, tensión.**

**Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!**

**nithaxx: Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Además, Ulquiorra es hermoso tenga la expresión que tenga. *delirio de fan-girl*, nos vemos en el próximo cap. ¡Un beso!**

**Kumikoson4: Hey! Feliz año. Gracias por los buenos deseos. Lo mismo va para ti :3 … Pues sí, fue un capítulo calmadito. Como para cerrar unas cuantas últimas heridas. Creo que este también fue tranquilo, no sé. Mi modo de escribir suele ser muy manso, por lo general xD … Y bueno, cualquiera podría querer escribir "la besó, se amaron de todas las humanas y shinigamis formas posibles *If you know what I mean* y vivieron felices para siempre" XD… Hay que darle tensión. Aunque todas ya nos hubiéramos tirado a Ulqui antes de que Orihime se diera cuenta de lo que pasa por su corazoncito XD**

**Espero que te haya gustado y nos seguimos leyendo ¡Saludos!**

**SybelleHs: Gracias por leer y por tus buenos deseos. Y espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo :D**

**De nuevo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y por seguir esta historia. ¡Más a los que la han seguido desde el principio!**

**Y gracias a Kiharus por la veteada ;D**

**Ya nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo :D**


End file.
